


Mate命中注定

by shikicross



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicross/pseuds/shikicross
Summary: 他走出球场的那一刻，他意识到出了问题。空气中有一种甜蜜，熟悉而又新奇的味道。它如此强大，如此诱人。那感觉像是有什么黑暗的东西从表层浸湿他。有些在他身体中沉寂已久的东西。而现在挣脱了束缚。自在地追寻着空气中的信息素。想去品尝它。他呻吟着四处寻找试图找到它。他知道这不只是萦绕在空气中，它是从某人身上散发出来的。然后他找到了。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706138) by [Foreverours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours). 



> 嗨嗨嗨，我回来了。天啊！我不敢相信我上次在这里已经一年多了。因为一些重要的家庭事务，我不得不离开一段时间，但是我很高兴终于回来了。我错过了这么多，在阅读和继续我的一些故事之前，我有很多事情要做。但从我离开的那一天起，我就一直在写一些新的AU，但我不确定我是否会在这里发表，然后我看到一些人在做。它是一个ABO类型的文。
> 
> 无论如何，我希望你会喜欢它，正如我喜欢写它。

章一：Leo

从他醒来的那一刻起，Leo就意识到出了大问题。他的头怦怦直跳，心脏轰鸣作响。他感到头晕，看天花板模糊在眼前晃来晃去。他意识到自己气喘吁吁，听起来像是跑了两次马拉松。他尝试挪动身体，但他的四肢沉重不听使唤。他的身体就像是被一块巨大的石板压碎了。他用仅有的一点力气，伸出手去摸索昨晚他放在床头柜上的那瓶水。等喝完了整瓶水，他还是有点口渴。他没法支撑自己走直线，更不用说从楼梯上走到厨房了。这一切都让他感觉疼痛。他还是疲倦不堪尽管昨晚睡得很早。但在这一刻睡觉似乎是一个比保持清醒更好并且没有太多痛苦的选择。

他花了一个多小时才睡着，就像一头栽进黑洞。他幸福地跳了进去。

当他再次醒来，Leo仍然感觉到身体里不适在隐隐作痛。

他伸了个懒腰，肌肉酸痛。他感到疼痛，就算是不碰到皮肤都感觉像是在燃烧。

“操！”他抱怨着把手插进了汗湿的头发里。

他洗了一个漫长的冷水澡，让冷水按摩他的肌肉，让他清醒过来，冷却他的体温。Leo穿上一件简单的运动裤，然后下楼到厨房吃早饭，一直保持上身赤裸。几分钟后，他看着桌上的食物。他接受过饮食规划，被建议不要吃太多脂肪，但他觉得虚弱，一切似乎都很好吃。

他刚吃完，门铃就响了，舔了舔手指上残留的果酱。他在开门前把不多的剩菜放回冰箱。

 

“你还没收拾好？”Luis看了眼他的打扮说道。

 

“我没听见闹钟。”

 

Luis留在客厅等着Leo去换衣服收拾东西。

 

 

“Leo，嘿，兄弟”

 

阿根廷人几乎没听见他说话，他的头靠在车门上，脸转向开着的窗户。新鲜的空气吹在他发烫的身体上感觉很好。他变得越来越好，即使过会儿的训练可能是一场噩梦。

 

“Leo！”

 

他猛地离开窗户，避免把前额撞到车窗上。Leo把注意力转向了他的朋友，Luis皱着眉头盯着他；一只手在方向盘上，另一只手拿着茶杯向他伸过来。

 

“不，谢谢。”Leo礼貌地拒绝了，强迫自己不要对喝下任何带着苦味的饮料感到不满。

 

他的婉拒让乌拉圭人眉间的皱纹加深。他的目光一边盯着道路一边观察着他的乘客。

 

“从什么时候开始你会不要喝茶了？”

 

Leo猜想他拒绝与Luis共享马黛茶想必是不寻找的举动。

 

“你还好吗？”Luis问道，看上去忧心忡忡。

 

Leo开口解释但显然没能打消他朋友的疑虑就在这时一阵风灌进了车窗。

 

值得称赞的是，Luis努力保持冷静。但是他的小动作没能逃开Leo。Luis的手紧紧地握着方向盘上，指尖因为力道而变白了，下颚紧绷，胸腔因发出轻微的咕噜声而颤抖。“Leo……”他的声音变得嘶哑，Leo畏缩了。他把双臂搂在胸前，把自己贴在门上。Leo并不害怕他，但他的反应是完全合理的。

“我很好。”

“这不是……”

“我很好。”Leo坚持说：“我还有一个星期。”Luis不相信地看着他，脸上露出不赞成的神情。

“我可以保证，一切在掌控中。”

 

 

Leo已经习惯了身体接触：任何时候都可以拥抱，就算是在脸颊发红，头发乱蓬蓬的时候。这并没有困扰他。但今天他们比往常更黏人。有些动作作为抚摸来说太过温柔了。教练们和老队友更有克制力些，新的球员似乎很难控制自己，情不自禁地好奇。但大家都不是有意的，所以Leo宁愿粉饰太平。如果有人注意到他的气味比平常更甜美，他们至少控制自己不去评价。

他们站在中间，Gerard跟他相撞在一块，为了追逐Rafinha传给Leo的球。大高个在Leo因为撞击要摔倒在地上前就迅速的抓住了他。Gerard把他压在胸前，哈哈大笑。笑停之后，他低头嗅着他的发顶。一切都静止了一小会儿，然后Gerard顺着他的头滑到脖子和肩膀之间的接合处。

当Gerard开始嗅他的脖子时，Leo微弱地呜咽起来。他试图从拥抱中振作起来，但西班牙人牢牢地搂住他的腰，紧紧地抱住他。Leo感觉到他血管里的血液逐步沸腾起来了，他的心跳加快了，他的阴茎开始兴致勃勃地变硬。他不再坐立不安，相反是把手放在训练服上，把Gerard拉得更靠近自己。

 

“快到时候了，不是吗？”Gerard耳语说道。

“是的。”没有任何必要对自己的竹马说谎。特别他正在闻着他，Gerard可以自己闻到。

“今早一定感觉跟地狱差不多。”

“是啊，”Leo想起来就忍不住哆嗦了下。

一声震耳欲聋的哨声在空气中响起，把他们的私密小泡泡一下戳破。当Leo看见Iniesta脸上有趣的表情时，他感到一阵温暖。Gerard看上去也没有那么紧张，他把胳膊搂在自己肩上，紧紧地抱着他。Luis和Neymar稍晚些时候加入他们，奔向他们的身边。平静闲聊开始了。过了几分钟，Neymar扑向Luis的后背，他急忙抓住他，两人大笑起来。他们每天的心情都很好。Leo转向Gerard，他没有加入对话，似乎在想着别的事情。

 

“怎么了？”Leo不太习惯这种情况，看见西班牙人这么严肃又心烦意乱。

 

后者花了比正常时间更长的时间注意到Leo在跟他说话。他抬起头来对Leo，仔细审视了下他，没有掩饰自身的不满。

 

“你知道情况只会变得越来越糟，对吧。”

 

Leo转了下眼珠，觉得谈话向他讨厌的方向发展。

 

“不是现在，拜托了，Geri”

 

“那什么时候，Leo？你从19岁开始就想方设法对这事视而不见。”

 

“因为我一点也不想谈论它！”Leo怒气冲冲地吼道：“我以为我已经表达的足够清楚，而且你也明明白白告诉我，你理解我的选择！”

 

“我明白但不意味我赞成它。”Gerard转过身同样生气的面对着小个子。“因为我只能难过的看着你不得不独自忍受这些伤害，每当——”

“停下来，好吗？”Leo咬紧牙关看着他。“我不是危难中的少女。这几年我都在独自处理。我不会饥渴地张开我的腿面对一个随便出现的alpha，就为了得到一个咬痕”。

他能感觉到静脉里的血液沸腾到几乎灼人的程度。他双眼不由地涌上泪水。

Gerard察觉到空气中信息素的变化，迅速把他抱在怀里，亲吻他的头发。

“对不起，”他咕哝着安慰，伸手摩挲着他的背：“我不是想让你难过，但我们真的需要谈谈。”

 

“Geri，不要”Leo呜咽着将头埋在他的朋友身上，遮住眼睛不想看见对方眼中受惊的自己。

剩下的训练进行得很顺利。Gerard暂时放弃了这个话题，Leo并没有愚蠢到认为他赢得了这场战争，他只是暂时拿下了战场。Leo会一直爱他到死，Gerard也绝对会为自己做任何事，但是他无法理解他的感受，尽管他在努力，终究是徒劳无功。他是个alpha，他不可能理解他。没有人敢提起训练场以外发生的事情。

等到每个人都回家后，Leo还留在训练场等着队医。Luis提议他可以留来陪他，这样Leo就不用去驾车了。不过Leo客气的拒绝了。如果继续让Luis因为不必要的事情留下来，从而让他不能及时回到伴侣身边会让Leo心情更糟糕。作为一个未绑定的omega，他从未有过这样一个他爱的人，但这么多年来他亲眼看下来，他知道这会是一种折磨，对双方都是。

他洗完澡后敲了敲医务室的门。

“进来，”一个强有力的男声回答。

Leo关上了他身后的门，走过桌子。医生抬起头热情地看着他，Leo笑了笑。医生示意他坐到座位上，Leo坐下来，把训练包放在脚边的地板上。

“Maria和孩子们怎么样了？”Leo开口问。

“他们都很好。”医生笑着说道一边取下眼镜。他脸上露出温柔的表情：“Joseph明天就要第一次去上学了。”

“喔，他一定会很激动。我还记得我花了好几个小时让我小表弟睡着。”Leo因为回忆笑了起来。

“他估计也会。”医生笑了。“不知道他要多久才会哭着求我把他带回家找妈妈”

Leo突然点头感到怀念。事实上，他周围的每个人都安顿下来，有了孩子。时不时地，他觉得自己可能永远也不会有那种感觉。去爱某人，去珍惜他，会因几天的分离而欢迎对方回家，或者抱起孩子，查看孩子从学校带回来的成绩，帮它们贴在冰箱，然后哄孩子们睡觉。

那到底是什么感觉？

“Leo？”

他很快地摇了摇头，把所有这些想法从脑海中抛了出去。他负担不起那样的想法。不是现在，永远都不会。他回头望着那个人，脸上掩饰性的笑容。

“我让你留下来是要谈论你马上就要到的热潮。”医生眨了一下眼睛，Leo不自觉地皱眉。“我知道还有一个星期，但我不知道你是否注意到尽管有这么多的时间，但你的气味已经不容忽视了。”

“我注意到了。”Leo承认。虽然撒谎看上去很棒，但他不想给医生造成任何麻烦。如果因为Leo隐瞒信息，而影响医生判断最终给他明天的比赛开绿灯的话。“昨晚，我想一定是半夜，我清醒的时候像是在某种预热一般痛苦。”

“是哪种痛疼？”

“哪儿都疼。我从没有那样过，饥渴难忍。”

医生点了点头，写了一些笔记：“就像过去五年里的每一次，对吧？“

Leo点点头。

“然而每一次都比上一次更难忍受？”

又一次点头。

“你一上场就会感觉好多了。就像你感觉……”医生在他面前翻找一大堆纸，然后才找到了他要找的东西，继续说道：“感觉到平静。”

再一次点头。但这次有点犹豫不决。

“你知道为什么会这样吗？”

“不知道。”Leo如实回答。

老实说，他从来没有找到原因。心理上他会感觉好多了，更平静了。有点像他面对Gerard的感觉，但比以前好十倍。但是从生理上来说，这是完全不同的感觉。他感觉比以前更沉闷，尤其是当他的热潮只有几个星期的时候。他必须在每一次注射前增加抑制剂的剂量，以防止腹部的疼痛，以及液体从双腿间留下。。

“你需要我给你开一些抑制剂吗？”

“是的，麻烦你了。”他叹了口气表示感谢。他感觉好些了，因为明天有大比赛，容不得冒任何风险。

 

即使他已经感觉好些了，但他还是吃了药。他有点低烧，但没有像白天那样难受。然而还有一件事在那里阴魂不散，他想，即使这么多年，他也无法摆脱这种感觉。

空虚。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“冷静点！”  
“别跟我提冷静！”Cristiano朝着Sergio吼回去，吓得后者不禁退缩。  
Sergio被队友突如其来的怒火吓得目瞪口呆。  
Cristiano呻吟着，感到一阵愤怒涌上心头。他必须要在事情变糟前离开。  
“你现在要去哪里？”Sergio朝他靠过去，看着对方不顾队友、教练和助教的震惊转身离场。  
“我需要回家。”  
“好决定。比你最近一段时间里做任何决定都好。”  
他忽视了那句话给他带来的凶狠怒视。Cristiano走进更衣室，摆脱了他沾满汗渍还混杂着泥土臭味的衣服。他把它们扔在地上，不顾Sergio嫌弃的表情。他真的没有心情。  
“你已经心情不好几天了，今天尤其的差。”Sergio说，好像他能读懂他的心思一样：“跟我说活，Cris”

“别管我，”Cristiano抱怨，比预期的语气更严厉。他抓了一条毛巾，拿过沐浴露和洗发精。

“我不能——”  
“我想独处。”Cristiano用冷静多了的声调说：“帮个忙，Sergio。”  
不管西班牙人在他的脸上读到什么，他的朋友不情愿地点了点头，眉毛沮丧的低垂着。  
葡萄牙人去往洗澡的路上，突然觉得房子空旷安静。  
冷水为他带来了好处。他紧张的肌肉一点一点放松了。他闭上眼睛，额头靠着墙壁。他叹了口气，感到筋疲力尽。他体内的肾上腺素能让他撑下一场马拉松，可精神上却沉重不堪。他变得暴力，不愿接近他的队友，工作人员，甚至他最好的朋友。  
抗拒每一个人。  
有些关系亲密的人试图理解他，有些人则太害怕而不敢靠近他，还有些人宁愿离开他让他一个人待着。这几天他非常糟糕，否认变得毫无意义。每个人都亲眼所证。  
他穿上干净的衣服，正要回家，听说教练想和他谈谈。Cristiano厌烦了关于他不守纪律的冗长演讲。现在他想要的只是回到他的房子里，在剩下的时间中躲在被窝里，不然就去健身房锻炼一下。  
他沉默地接受了一部分落上肩膀的友好轻拍，尽量不因它们造成的不安感而退缩。身体接触是这几天的一个大问题。出于某些原因，每当别人触碰他，那感觉就像数以千计的针刺穿皮肤。  
他看着更衣室一侧的Sergio，他正拉着Iker亲吻他的太阳穴。守门员害羞地微笑着投入对方怀中。西班牙人弯下腰咧嘴一笑，凑在对方耳际低语，嘴唇蹭着耳垂。在Cris看来，Iker似乎完全融化了。从他们身上散发出气息并非兴奋，而是温暖、甜蜜、温馨的味道……意味着家。Sergio瞥了他一眼，Cristiano避开他的目光，他嫉妒那个人。天知道他等了多久。能够有机会找到爱情，得到伴侣，去组建家庭。他热爱足球胜过其他任何东西，但遗憾的是这还不够。他认为假如全身心投入足球，他就没有时间去爱别人，成为一名父亲，然而他错了。  
他渴望那些胜过一切。他想要找到自己的Omega——如果他存在的话，他如此迫切地需要他。  
“你并不孤单，我的宝贝。你的另一半就在那里，就像你一样，他或者她也在等你。总有一天你们会找到彼此，所有的痛苦和耐心都是值得的，我保证。”  
要是他的母亲错了怎么办？如果他注定孤独一人呢？也许根本就没有那样的人，他只不过在愚蠢地等待着一个不存在的家伙。  
“打住。”  
“什么，Sergio。”Cristiano咕哝，仍因他的想法忿忿不平。  
“你现在瞎想的事情，别想了。”他坦然地哼了一声。  
“Iker去哪儿了”  
“忙着跟所有人道别。不要试图蒙混过关，Cris。”  
Cristiano随便挑了张长椅坐下，包就靠在腿边。  
“你为什么不跟我好好谈谈？”  
声音中的受伤令Cristiano内疚。  
他知道这些天他对每个人都表现得像个十足的混蛋，甚至是他最好的朋友。他知道这一点，他讨厌它。他们是好人，只是在为他担心。他叹了口气，再一次感到筋疲力尽。  
“这不是我想要的，只是…我不能。”最终他承认道，“我有点不对劲，但我不知道是什么。”  
“你感觉怎么样？”短暂的沉默过后，Sergio问道。  
“什么？”  
“什么在主导你的情绪？”他更温和地引导着对话。  
Cristiano皱起眉头，困惑不解。他最近心烦意乱思绪混杂。但如果他必须精确指出一个，那就是：  
“消沉。非要说的话就是沮丧。”  
Sergio一直盯着他看了很长一段时间，似乎想看透他。Cristiano冲他拧眉，尽管他很累，但老实说他有点好奇对方会说什么。  
“我的老天！”突然Sergio叫起来。  
“什么鬼？”Cristiano皱着眉说。  
“这是一种行为模式。”  
“嗯？”  
“一种模式。”他重复了一次脸上露出一个有点骄傲的笑容。  
“我没聋，蠢脸。”Cristian没耐心的抱怨。  
“你每次国家德比前都会变成一个混球。真的。”  
“你个——”对骂戛然而止，因为他突然意识到。国家德比，与他们最大宿敌巴塞罗那的比赛。面对他的对手Lionel Messi。  
他胸膛里涌出一阵热浪，那使他被自己的口水呛到。几天的紧张倏地消失，他的肌肉松弛到了昏昏欲睡的地步。他的胸腔，他妈的，他感觉很好。他比以前好多了。他的眼睛中充满泪水。  
搞什么鬼？！  
“嘿，你还好吧？”  
他眨眨眼，没意识到自己什么时候合上眼皮。等他睁开眼，Sergio正跪在他双腿间。  
“Cristiano！”  
“我很好。”他向Sergio保证，希望自己露出一个具有说服力的微笑。他拍了下对方的手臂，几乎没注意到这触摸并不像过去那样痛。  
“怎么回事？”Sergio惊讶地直起身，“你刚刚笑得跟怀春的猫一样，让我毛骨悚然。”  
“那是你好吧。”  
当西班牙人朝他吐舌头做鬼脸时，Iker回来了，Cristiano摇头说他是个毛孩子。 他们离开后几分钟，教练就加入了他，为了让他等待的事而道歉，因为他与助手在进行了一些重要的会议。  
“别在意。一切都还好吧？”Cristiano一边问着一边从长椅上起身。  
法国人带着笑意看向他，“我才是那个想问你的人，一切还好？”  
“啊，”Cristiano揉了揉头感到内疚，“我很抱歉。我不应该那样生气。这既不专业又很愚蠢。”  
“我猜Marcelo过了你不至于让你伤神至此？”  
“不。它是……不会再发生这种事了。”  
教练点头，他眯起眼看着他，“我不是想责备你，Cristiano。我是担心你。”  
“谢谢你的关心，但我很好。”尽管看上去没什么说服力。  
“我们需要你明天保持最佳状态。”教练叹了下气，“要是你还没……”  
“不！”  
他们俩都被这突然的爆发惊惊得缩了一下，“我......不，我没事。”他试着更平和地解释道， “我真的没问题。拜托不要让我去替补席。”  
他一点也不在乎这听上去像恳求。那可是整个赛季最大的比赛之一。他绝对连一秒都不要错过。他必须和队友一起站在赛场，而不是坐到椅子上自怨自艾。  
Zidane叹气，看上去非常无奈，“好吧，我不会让你坐冷板凳。”直到吐出这口气，Cristiano才意识到自己刚刚屏住了呼吸。Zidane调侃着他的情绪化，即便他早已习惯。

他应该好好听教练的话。他应该老老实实待在家里坐着沙发看比赛，待在避风港里。  
从他走进赛场的那一秒，他就知道出事了。空气中弥漫着甜蜜的味道，熟悉又新奇。如此强烈，如此诱人。  
他原以为它会随风而去，消散在体育场。可现实不遂人愿，它愈演愈烈，愈发浓厚香醇到不可置信的地步。  
那感觉像是某种黑暗之物自表层浸湿他，一些于他体内沉寂多时之物。而现在他们挣脱束缚。自在地追寻着空气中的信息素，去品尝那味道。他呻吟着四处张望，试图找出源头。他清楚它不单萦绕在空气中，这气息自某人身上散发。

然后他找到了。  
万物皆止，脚下的足球，场上的球员，观众席熙熙攘攘的球迷，一切不复存在。他的眼睛，他的注意力完全集中于距他仅仅几英尺的人身上。  
一声轻柔短促的呜咽从小个子唇间滑出，接着情况直转急下，他的世界一片血红。


	3. Chapter 3

章三：Gerard

踏进球场的那瞬间Gerard就知道事情不对劲。从入场的开幕到比赛开始这短短几分钟内，他有种非常糟糕的预感。

他将其置之脑后，试着集中精力在比赛上。一心二用的后果他承担不起，至少今天不行。他的队伍，他的队友需要他保持最佳状态。

这就是接下来十五分钟内他在做的事情。一切似乎井然有序，事后回想不过假象。

暴风雨前的平静。

他应该怀疑这表象的真实性，这不太对劲。

当Modric从中场传球给7号时，那些担忧得到了证实，后者朝他的方向发起进攻，狂暴地蹂躏所到之处。 Gerard跑回原位，肌肉绷紧，等待边锋靠近，决意拦下这波攻势。

万事万物戛然而止，仿佛世界突然减速。

体育场内响起一声咆哮，猛烈而暴虐。 那一刻无事发生，全场静止。

 

接着地狱之门开启。

 

他花了比其他人更长的时间来做出反应。 Gerard远远地看见Leo跪倒在地，呻吟与哀嚎自喉咙里宣泄而出。 即使在这样的距离，他也能嗅到气流中的迷人香气，那味道来自年轻人。 他不是唯一一个受到影响的人，在场alpha无一例外，他们的瞳色变作深红，但僵在原地并非出自本愿。

他清楚这一天将会终生刻在他眼中，刻在他脑海，永不褪色。

Sergio Ramos和Suarez牢牢拽着Cristiano，将他钉在原地，七号怒吼，肺腑颤动，他发红的眼睛被狂怒和绝望占据。

尽管两个强大的alpha在场，依旧很难控制住他。 葡萄牙人挣扎扭动，肌肉在汗湿的运动衫下鼓胀痉挛。

马德里和巴萨的其他球员也加入了他们的行列。 Gerard恍惚意识到有人在跟他说话。 他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，双腿僵硬。数条结实强健的手臂架住Cristiano，用身体组成蓝，红，白交织的圆圈困下发狂的七号球员。一只有力的手抓住Gerard的胳膊，将他从骚动中拖走。

他立刻意识到那只手属于Iniesta，他迈着小短腿带他俩远离骚乱中心。他不停地对他说话，然而Gerard却没法理解每个词语的意思。他无法梳理思绪，他的心脏像是每秒跳动百万次。

然后那个熟悉的甜味向他袭来，他可以从成千上万种气味里分辨出它。

他内心点燃了火种，他的大脑与他的身体重新连接，他的双腿慢慢恢复了力量。 突如其来的尖叫喧闹吵得他几乎失去平衡，仿佛刚刚摘下耳机。

 

另一个圆圈成型，那中心的人散发出了甜蜜的香气。尽管噪音充斥，他还是成功辨出了他痛苦的呜咽。人们看到他，包围圈迅速让开一条道路。

他面前展现的图景将永远留在记忆中。 Leo，他的Leo靠在Marc怀里，后者有些困难地让他保持着紧挨胸口的姿势。 Neymar试着同他说话。 但Leo已经不在那儿了，每个人都清楚这点。

Gerard从未见到Leo这副模样，他希望自己永远不要见到。

他不停尖叫，脸上沾满泪水与汗水。 他的眼睛失去了温暖的巧克力色，现在它们转为金黄色。 Marc不断在他耳边低语，Neymar安抚着他的大腿，按住它们，因为Leo徒劳地尝试将它们打开。 然而他们的所作所为毫无助益。

他甩甩头，摆正想法。 他推开几个无助的家伙，以便接近他的挚友。 Marc看到他时悲伤地笑了笑，眼里充满泪水。 他点了下头，无法掩饰双手的颤抖，然后吻了Leo的太阳穴。

在Leo意识到他不再受限之前，Gerard迅速占据了年轻守门员的位置。 他被Leo的温度热得微微发抖， 现在他们挨得很近，Leo的气味更加浓烈。 他的短裤完全湿透了，沉沉地黏在大腿上。

Gerard紧紧抱住怀中颤抖的身体。他试图安慰Leo，尽力忽略了Neymar夹杂在葡萄牙语中的抽泣。 他为了稳住Leo而不停讲话，但丝毫不起作用。 他一定也意识到了，因此眼泪透出无助。 Leo听不到他的声音，他根本听不到任何人的声音。

Gerard捧住Leo的脸，把他转向自己，手指按在脖颈上检查他的脉搏。

通常情况下他的碰触和气味能够使Leo镇静下来，但这次不同寻常。

他最重要的人之一正处在痛苦中，他却帮不上忙。他对他的痛苦束手无策，他没法让他不再哭泣，让他放缓心跳。他跟其他人一样，跟那些呆立球场的旁观者，跟包围着他们的球员一样。

他感到怒火中烧。

“他妈的，那个该死的镇静剂呢？！” 另一阵抽搐自Leo身体迸发，他痛苦地喘息着尖叫。

那一刻，他发现哼哼和咆哮都停止了。唯一的哭嚎来自怀中的阿根廷人。他看间球员们缓缓分开，看上去焦虑又恐惧，他看见队友脸上极度震惊的神情。

他眼角的余光瞥见医务人员朝他们跑来。 Leo仍然在哭，他的痛苦正在慢慢变成失望。 当医生寻找静脉血管时，他让Leo保持原位不动。 他感到Leo的嘴唇正贴着他的脖子。

“怎么了，宝贝？”他问道，声音颤抖。

他非常确信Leo说的话没有经过任何深思熟虑也丝毫无理智可言，可他控制不住鼓励Leo跟自己说话。

那具小小的身体逐渐停止颤抖，哼唧声也弱了下去。虽然他的呼吸还是费力而困难，他的眼睛依旧被绝望和空虚所遮蔽，但他的嘴唇蠕动，一次又一次地重复着同一个单词。

 

"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha ..." 

tbc


	4. Leo

章四：Leo  
潮湿闷热。  
这是Leo醒后的第一感受。 他觉得身上又热又黏，高热灼烧躯干。 他皮肤发痒，摸索着掀开被单，远远推开织物。他的头发贴上前额，汗水浸湿衣服，如同第二层皮肤。  
他不清楚自己花了多久才注意到卧室门后低沉的声音，那声音低得足以让Leo意识到对方可能就在楼下的起居室。  
“他还好。”  
“别搞笑了好吗，他根本不——”  
“你尽快接受它，情况才可能变好。”  
“我们不能看着他遭罪！”  
“我同意Neymar，他很不舒服。”  
他的脑子像团果酱；他甚至分辨不出谁在说话。唯一能确定的就是他们都处于疯狂和愤怒的边缘。话题显然以他为中心。  
比赛中肯定发生了事故。但他什么都记不起来，那毫无帮助。他只能回想起腹部传来一阵剧痛，空虚和湿润紧随而来。  
然后一切不复存在。他一定昏了过去，这就能解释为什么大家听上去慌张又担心。  
但事情还是有点古怪。  
他无法掩饰痛苦的喘息，痉挛令痛苦贯穿全身。 疼痛与灼热支配他。  
他笨拙地脱下衣服，酸疼的肌肉大喊着让他躺回去。他粗鲁地握住硬到渗出前液的阴jing。另一波痛苦的热浪袭来，他加快了抚弄的速度。  
他叫喊着。挫败感很快让他感到空虚和渴望。顾不上拿润滑剂，他匆匆把三根干燥的指头塞进他开合着的后穴，张开双腿便于加快抽插速度。他湿得要命，穴口比平时张得更开。即便头昏脑胀，他也注意到有事错得离谱。此前他从没经历过这种情况。他习惯了自己度过热潮。至今为止他已具备了独自处理的能力——尽管随着成长情况越发严重，痛苦加倍，但他仍知道如何照顾好自己。  
他的手指尽可能地深入，但这不够。  
他需要更多。  
他脑海中突然出现一双深红色的眼睛。 他的身体立刻产生反应，他弓起身，头顶着床垫，喉咙里一声嘶吼。 他射了，温暖的液体从后穴涌出。  
“alpha。”他呻吟道，声音颤抖。  
当他想象健壮的古铜色手臂将他揽入温暖的拥抱中，他情不自禁颤抖着。  
“我在这儿。”  
“那好疼。” Leo再度勃起，哼哼唧唧地说道。  
“我知道，宝贝。”  
“解决它，求求你Cristiano！”  
Alpha点头，弯腰舔着他的喉咙。 Leo打开颤抖的双腿让他倾身而上。 当Cristiano给予二人都渴望的触碰，他呜咽着摇晃他的臀部靠在对方身上。 Leo大声啜泣呻吟，他的后穴一片泛滥。  
“alpha，真的好痛。”  
“Leo。Leo！”  
“让它停下来，拜托了。”  
他感到自己从床上被人拉起来。他身体剧烈颤抖，被两条强壮有力的手臂牢牢控制住，这让他品尝到无助与暴露的滋味。他把鼻子贴近对方的脖颈，深吸了一口气，困惑地皱眉。这感觉不对，它闻起来不对。  
一秒前他被烈火炙烤，下一秒又如置冰窟。  
他很快从睡梦中醒来，气喘吁吁，眼神疯狂。  
“冷静些，Leo！”  
“Geri？”他哽咽，泪眼朦胧地望着好友担忧的脸。  
“是的，甜心。”他喃喃低语，手指划过他的头发，“我在这儿。”  
他起身擦掉泪水，跪在Leo面前。Leo皱起眉头，疲惫的大脑像蒙着一层纱。他努力眨了眨眼睛看向对方。  
不，不，不要，不要。  
“他在哪儿？”皮肤上的汗水逐渐干涸，他颤抖着问。他的高热不会很快消失。  
Gerard没有回答，他看上去悲伤又烦躁。他拿过一条毛巾小心擦拭着Leo。  
“他在哪儿？”Leo又问了一次，心跳急促，他慢慢认清情况。  
Gerard依旧沉默，用毛巾擦着他的背脊。毛巾的材质非常柔软，但仍让他敏感的皮肤感到疼痛。  
“停下来。”Leo边喊边推开他。  
Gerard随即放下毛巾，举起双手示意。 Leo撑着浴缸的边缘站起来。 Gerard试图再次触碰他，但Leo瞪着他咆哮，眼睛闪着金色。 找到支撑点前，他在浴缸边缘摸索了几分钟。 他的眼中盈满了泪水，不断滑出，身体因愤怒和痛苦而颤抖，脚步不稳地挪向浴室的门。 Gerard跟在他身边，伸着手臂，以防他跌倒。  
果不其然。他在湿漉漉的浴缸里失去平衡，这次Leo没有推开他，他实在太累，动弹不得。  
“他去哪儿了？”他情绪失控，啜泣得更厉害：“我的alpha在哪儿？”  
Cristiano去什么地方了？为什么他丢下他一个人？他怎么能独自离开？  
“他为什么离开了？”Leo哭泣着抓住Gerard的衣服。“是因为他不再想要我了吗？”当他被放上床时他询问道，几乎没注意到身下崭新的床单。  
他曾经和他待在一起。Leo知道他在这里，抱着他，低声对他说话。 他现在在哪儿？ 为什么在他最需要他的时候决定离开？ 一想到这儿，他就无法抑制地流泪，疯狂地喘着气。 他抓挠自己肚子，绝望中失声痛哭。  
“Leo，住手！” Gerard听起来被吓坏了，他抓住了他的手腕。 Leo翻滚着想要挣开，大喊着让他放手。  
“我是个糟糕的Omega，”他悲伤地蜷作一团：“我一定做错事了。”  
“你什么都没做错，”Gerard抚摸着他的脸向他保证。  
“让我见见他，”Leo突然要求。  
Gerard摇头，他沮丧地尖叫起来。Gerard不得不紧紧抱住他的身体。 尽管Leo不断尝试挣脱，但他还是牢牢抱住他。

“你为什么不让我见他？”Leo喊道，拼命拍打他，“我想见他。 我想要我的Alpha！“  
Leo听到Gerard抽咽的声音，眼泪润湿了他太阳穴附近的皮肤。 他的朋友因为无法帮他缓解痛苦而流泪。 Leo意识到他孤身一人，随即失去了支撑自己的力量。 他的伴侣不在身边。 他让他独自面对热潮。 他突然被一阵断骨般的悲伤包围。 Gerard在他耳边唱着一首熟悉的摇篮曲。 他无法理解这些词语，但它们的效果立竿见影。 他的身体逐渐放松，颤抖停止。 他眼帘落下，头部贴着Gerard强壮的胸膛，紧挨着他跳动的心脏。Leo的胸腔生出一个空洞，悲伤吞噬了他。


	5. Neymar

章五：Neymar

Neymar没法停止哭泣。他哭得像个小孩一样抽噎，无法自控。他看着Leo失去意识的身体被搬离球场。人群不断从他身边经过，而他就像是被钉在了原地。他记不清自己究竟在球场待了多久，直到有双手抱起他的身体拖着他离开球场。他立即认出了这种气味，转身将鼻子埋入对方的脖子。 他一边嗅着一边尽可能将脸贴上去。当James使劲拥住他时，他立刻就放声大哭起来。  
过了很久后，他才能够松手，让自己被引导进更衣室。他的心灵处于恍惚状态，任由他的伴侣脱下他的衣服帮他洗掉身上的泥土杂草。他是如此疲惫和悲伤。他几乎没法想起上一次他感到如此悲伤是什么时候。当他走上车时，他的脑海中还不断闪现之前景象。他闭上眼睛，无力睁开。放任回忆来来回回冲刷他。  
事情初始之时，咆哮声，尖叫声混杂着汗水味。接着那甜甜的香味就从Leo身上传出，他最好的朋友之一。他从未见过他看起来如此惊慌失措：在绝望中呼喊，双臂张开，努力伸向Cristiano被阻挡的方向。Leo抽泣着向他喊道，迷茫地呼唤他的alpha，引发了Cristiano更猛烈地攻击阻止他的人，咆哮着，眼睛发红，看上去危险至极。Leo也拼命挣扎想要挣脱Marc的限制，泪水肆意流淌在他泛红的脸颊上，眼睛里闪着近乎金色的光芒。  
Cristiano看上去如同猛虎完全失控。他朝那些困住他的人们挥拳攻击，不是喊着Leo的名字就是直接唤着Omega。随着越来越多的人聚集在Leo身边安抚他时，他似乎越来越失去自己的理智陷入疯狂，他们中的有一些人是alpha。不论自己是否被捆绑，他都变得更加怒火中烧。  
Neymar完全理解不了究竟在他眼前，在整个世界，在诺坎普爆发了什么事情。然后Leo又呻吟了一声，他下意识就朝着对方冲过去。他不明白为什么Leo和Cristiano会有这种症状，丝毫没有理智可言。他们不再是球员Ronaldo，球员Messi，更不是Cristiano或者Leo。他们就只是因为被分离而愤怒的alpha和他伤心欲绝的Omega。Neymar试着让Leo镇静下来，无法阻止自己假想如果他们没有出来阻拦。如果他们让两人靠近对方。  
即使他的alpha从背后紧紧抱着他，他也一边又一边的回想当时发生的事。

整整一天过去了，Neymar才被允许见到Leo。他并没能亲眼见到他，但他至少留在同一所房子里。Leo被锁在他的卧室里，他的房子目前被Masherano，Suarez还有Gerard守卫着，后者拒绝离开他身边。  
从那天起，他们开始轮流看护。他们看起来精疲力竭同时忧心忡忡。Neymar困惑不解。这不是Leo第一次经历热潮。他习惯了度过热潮，他们也习惯于让他单独处理。但这次与以往截然不同。一切都不对，而他们心知肚明。  
Neymar自己也是omega，他知道热潮有多操蛋。他还记得自己第一次经历热潮。他那时大约15岁，谢天谢地当时他好好待在家里。在那些时刻，痛苦、空虚和对alpha的需求是如此强烈。欲望和荷尔蒙完全掌控了他的大脑。只有拥有一个alpha，尤其是命中注定的那个alpha，它们才能变得或多或少可以忍受下来不再那么痛苦。但一旦孤身面对……他根本没法想象Leo是怎么做到的。  
Neymar时至今日都从心底感谢James出现的那么迅速。虽然有抑制剂和信息阻断剂的存在，但二者作用有限。  
Neymar知道Leo的热潮快要到了，但他完全没想到它会来的这么快。有些反应告诉他没有任何一个人预料到，包括Leo本人。否则他不会出现在球场上。法律上有明确规定。Leo也没有蠢到在热潮期即将来临时去铤而走险。并且如果距离热潮期只有一天，按道理他们应该可以从气味分辨出来。  
一旦Neymar打开通向Leo房间的门，浓郁地甜味就朝他袭来。Leo正处于热潮中期。 巴西人在同情心中畏缩，因他知晓他的队友正经历着的噩梦。  
“我不明白事情怎么会变成这样”Suarez坐在沙发上说道：“他的热潮应该还有一周”  
“如果他说谎了呢？”Masherano开口。  
“不，Leo绝对不会那么做。”Gerard摇摇头：“他的味道闻起来跟别人差不多。在大巴上我闻到过。虽然他比平时甜了些但见鬼的不应该来这么快。”  
“他是对的，”Suarez同意道：“直到他走进球场一切都很正常。”然后他皱起眉头，像是想起了什么事。  
“怎么了？”Gerard立刻被他吸引过去。  
“我……我也说不清楚。但就在我们待在通道的时候，他……看上去有点奇怪。”  
“奇怪？”Masherano皱起眉，注意力集中在Suarez身上。“那是什么意思？”  
“我想起来了”Neymar立马回忆起Suarez说的场景：“他就像被什么困扰了一样。他不停的揉着肚子。”  
“我们还问他是不是哪里不舒服。他说只是有点轻微胃炎。”  
“我建议他为了以防万一去跟队医说一声，但他说自己可以处理。”Neymar赞同的点头。  
Gerard皱着眉点点头，眼角的细纹让他看起来比实际要老一些。平时一直挂在脸上傻乎乎的笑容也不见了。  
一个荒谬的主意浮现在Neymar脑海里。他不想去预想一旦他说出口会引起怎么样的反应。但巴西人可不是以机智和害羞著称。  
必须有人说出来。  
“我有个主意但是拜托不要杀了我，”他开始盯着三个alpha认真地说：“有可能你们是对的，也许Leo的热潮还有一个星期才到，这就意味着肯定有什么原因让它提前了。”  
沉默降临在这座房子。他们可以清晰的听到从卧室传来的喘息声。  
Leo醒过来了。  
“你到底想说什么？”Gerard怀疑地问道。  
“有没有可能……他被触发了。”Neymar脱口而出。  
Masherano皮笑肉不笑地说：“别搞笑了。”  
“我没，当时你也在那儿，Mash”Neymar坚决地说：“你看到事情发生的经过。”  
如果他的是对，他们就陷入绝境，糟透了的那种。  
“你的潜台词绝对不是我认为的那种东西。”  
Neymar双手交叉环在胸口。即使是在Mascherano和Gerard的瞪视下，他也没有退缩。就算他们不喜欢那个念头，它也绝不可能消失不见。  
为什么这种事会发生在Leo身上。他们的Leo。  
Neymar转向一直沉默不语的Suarez，请求他的支持。乌拉圭人不由叹气，用手抓挠着短发。  
“他是对的。”他话音落下，Neymar也放松的呼了口气。  
“老天，这根本就是扯蛋。”Masherano反驳道：“他不可能……”  
“你越快接受现实才越可能处理这事”Suarez补了句。  
“我们不能就这么眼睁睁看着他受罪。”  
“这点上，我同意Neymar。Leo很难受。”  
“你们究竟想搞什么鬼？”Gerard抱怨出声，显然对整个局面失去了耐心。  
Suarez又沉默起来。就连Neymar也在犹豫要不要直接说出来。他从没见过Gerard这么心烦意外的样子。他模模糊糊记得当Leo失去意识时Gerard满脸的不知所措，可是他没想现在这么恼怒。他也不知道这份怒火是针对谁。他看上去就像在打算，如果Neymar再多说一句，就把他生吞活剥了，但必须有人站出来撤下那块遮羞布。  
“我们需要把Cristiano带来这里。”  
“闭嘴，小鬼！”Gerard用微颤地指尖警告般指着他，双眼泛红。  
身为Omega的那部分不由自主地因为alpha的声音畏缩了下。  
“你知道他没说错，Geri”Suarez来帮忙打圆场：“如果我们没想错，Leo确实需要Cristiano。”他叹了口气无可奈何地说：“我跟你一样不喜欢这个主意，我们都讨厌这主意，但我不认为我们有其他选择。”  
“他处在痛苦中，”Masherano突然开口。  
他们能够清楚听见Leo的哀鸣啜泣。信息素的气味如此甚至开始影响到Neymar身为Omega的部分开始共鸣。他能感觉到他的朋友所遭受的折磨，而他却束手无措。   
“我不会让任何Alpha接近他。”Gerard再次拒绝双眼里的红色愈发浓重。“就算是操他妈的Cristiano。”  
“Gerard……”  
“不，”他打断Masherano。“你知道他对alpha和Omega结合的看法”他记得他们数次的争论。“如果我们让alpha碰了他，他永远不会原谅我们，尤其他还见过那个alpha。我们谈论的不是什么随随便便的家伙，是Cristiano。我们不能那么对他。我不会那么对他。”  
Neymar理解地叹了口气，但他们还是需要尽快找出解决方法。他一想到Leo为什么那么恨绑定结合，就不由感觉到一阵深深地悲伤从胸腔发出。  
他可以闻到空气中凝聚的悲痛。他们全都能感觉到Leo的惊慌失措。等等，闻到……气味……  
“噢，我的上帝！”当脑子里浮现出一个念头时，内马尔惊呼起来。  
他无法抑制脸上露出计划通的微笑。这个主意棒透了。如果问Gerard怎么想，他肯定不满意，但这绝对比打电话叫Cristiano来要好得多。他甚至完全没打算去考虑葡萄牙人在这刻面临的处境。


	6. Chapter 6

章六：Cristiano

 

老实说当Cristian早晨醒过来发现自己被锁在床上，生气都是轻描淡写了。

他怒不可遏。

到底是搞什么鬼？！

他咆哮着反抗拘束。他花了许久才意识到，不，他哪儿也不去了。他筋疲力尽地挣扎着，可链条将他结结实实捆在床上。他的头阵阵发晕，心跳加速。身体嗡嗡作响，肾上腺素分泌过量。

他需要离开这，现在就要。他不应该待在这儿。他不能留在这，对此他知之甚深。

然后他突然意识到。

他不知道为什么自己执意要.离开他的家，去另一个地方。

一股悸动由内而外穿透他的身体让他感到温暖但异常空虚。一双浅金色眼睛映照在他灵魂深处。它们看上去那么孤独，可怜兮兮。他的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是从骨头里滋生出的悲伤。泪水涌上他的眼睛，静静地流下他的脸颊。他痛苦地嚎叫着，双手在床单上乱抓乱挠。

“Omega，”他想都没想就哽咽道。

他大吃一惊。Omega？

他慢慢恢复了神智，变得困惑不解。Omega？他为什么这么说？他为什么这么伤心？

“Cristiano？”

他把视线转向声音的主人。Sergio从半开的门后露出脑袋。他看上去在犹豫要不要进来。

这就很奇怪了。从什么时候起Sergio会开始迟疑？特别是他们两相处时？

究竟发生什么事了？

“你醒啦？”

Cristiano在这个显而易见的问题上选择了挑眉回答对方。

“哦，当然，你醒了。”Sergio不安地笑了下。

他一走进房间就飞快的关上了门。Cristiano忍不住因漏进来的寒冷空气而颤抖。 就在那时，他意识到自己半裸着上身，皮肤上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水。

“我们在派对上玩的太嗨了，还是怎么了？”他咕哝着头倒回了枕头上。

“嗯？”

“那为什么我会被锁链捆在自己的床上？”他吼出声：“我”

“等等你在说什么啊？”Sergio一头雾水地打断他。

为什么他看上去一副不可置信的表情？他才该是那个完全摸不着头脑的人。他才是那个一觉醒来就发现自己半裸着被锁链捆在床上，带着他妈的偏头痛，浑身不适，对发生的事情完全没有记忆。。

“你不记得啦？”Sergio皱着眉然后恍然大悟：“也是，你记不清。医生之前说过有可能出现这种情况。”

“医生？”

闹什么？？

好吧，他必须承认他惊呆了。

“不要吓我。”

“额，估计是来不及了。”

Sergio拉过一个凳子就近坐在他床边。他为难地清了清喉咙开口。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“就像我在地狱玩了次蹦极，颠上颠下。”

他的队长不自在地抬手揉着后颈。

“你一定很茫然。”

“你真是明察秋毫。”

“放松，我会从头一字不落的告诉你，我相信只有你了解所有发生的事情，事态才会变好。”

Cristiano皱起眉头，第一百万次想知道见鬼地究竟发生什么事。当Sergio把所有事情娓娓道来，Cristiano从困惑转化成震惊然后更加迷茫。

“Messi的热潮来了？”他问道。

“你真是什么都想不起来？”

他茫然地回想当他走进场地空气中飘荡的味道。他记得闻到Leo身上传来甜美熟悉的气味。它闻起来甜透了，而且还有别的东西让他垂涎三尺。他感觉自己的身体起了反应，他试图控制体内alpha的天性让它老实点，接着……

“上帝，告诉我，我没有伤害他。”胸腔升腾起恐慌，他立刻问道。

“你放心，你连他的头发都没碰到。”Sergio笑着给了他保证：“事情一开始我们就确保你处于监管之下，尽可能地”然后他补充道：“我们努力撑到他们给你打镇定剂。”

“镇定剂？！”

事情真的能在糟的基础上变得更糟。“那个。你……要明白我们当时真的别无他选了。”

“你说过你不会漏下任何事实，拜托继续。”

他知道稍后也许他会后悔但他必须获得真相。

Sergio犹豫地点点头。他喉结动了动艰难地咽了下口水。“你完全失控了，你迷失了。”

Sergio停下来观察他的反应，Cristiano点点头示意他继续。

“你好像着魔了一样。你咆哮着，大喊大叫。就个人而言，我从未见过你那个样子。我不得不承认，你真的吓尿我了，我打赌我不是唯一一个从现在起，每次准备戏弄你之前会三思而后行的人。”

当他意识到Cristiano没有被逗笑，他立刻停止自己紧张不自然的笑声。

“总之，我和Gareth一直在对你说话尝试安抚你，但你就像我们不存在一样。你拒绝让他被带出你的视线。你全副身心渴求得到他而不管有谁挡在你的路上。”

老天！

除了他的热潮带来的痛苦之外，他暴怒的表现，一定会让Messi感到恐惧和惊吓。他吓坏他了。他一定认为他会把他趁机带走。上帝知道如果事情发生在他们独处时，他会做出什么举动。

“他怎么样了？”

“谁？”

“当然是Messi，白痴。”

“他现在受热潮困扰你觉得他会怎样？”

“我一定吓坏他了。”Cristiano沮丧地抱怨。

“实际上我不觉得吓人这个词适合用来形容他对你的反应。”

Cristiano怒瞪着对方，Sergio一脸饶有趣味的表情。

“不要那样看着我。”Sergio示弱地举起双手：“没有隐瞒，记得吧？”

Cristiano让脑袋重重砸进枕头不由叹气。

“你并不是他唯一想到的存在。”Sergio解释道。

“他在热潮期，Sergio。”Cristiano叹着气突然觉得疲惫。

“我知道。我是一个alpha，但我不记得Iker有过那种反应。”他迎着Cristiano不解地表情继续说：“他看起来就像是……我也不知道该怎么说……绝望？ 我真的无法用语言表达他散发出来的味道和闻起来的感觉，但它甚至让我觉得自己也受到了影响。”

Cristiano还没意识到就低声咆哮做出警告。但Sergio没有如他想象中那样退缩。

“他一直朝你伸手，称你为alpha。”

温暖的感觉突然从胸口漫延。在他紧闭的眼帘后又一次浮现出那双金色的眼眸，让他恍惚起来。

这是什么？为什么他会那么在意Leo的感受？有什么事情在他身上发生了，这团破事惊到他了，而他丝毫没有头绪。他有一个微弱的预感，但他更愿意装作不知。

“听着，Cristiano”他不喜欢Sergio所用的调子。“我知道你不蠢，所以我想猜测你知道为什么你们两个同时迷失的原因？“

“我……我不清楚，真的”Cristiano掩饰地说道。

 

“好吧”Sergio松了一口气。 “我真的不想做把这个消息告诉你的你。 你知道我爱你，就是除了我也没自信一旦我告诉你这事后，我能不能好好保有我的脑袋。

他觉得奇怪。感觉浑身不舒服，但他知道自己没生病，所以问题是什么？

Sergio还在说话，但他分辨不出内容。

“我们没有……在体育场……Zidane……”

他的脑袋砰砰作响，恶心感翻涌上来。

“我们不得不脱掉你的衬衫。 你快变成一个人肉火炉了。我们一致认为这是最好的办法，不过我们给你留了裤子。

金色的眼睛传来的目光刺穿了他。 它们看起来很悲愤填膺又十分孤独。

“救救我。”

他可以对天起誓，他听见对方的声音在他的脑海响起。他听起来伤心欲绝。一种无法形容的感觉穿过他的身体。它不是来自他，可他能感觉到它就留在那里，让他不得安宁。

等那阵感觉消失后，除了冷冰冰地虚无别无他物。

tbc


	7. Gerard

章七：Gerard

他能感觉到Masherano在时不时偷瞄自己，但他无视了那些眼神。他内心的焦虑拒绝平息下来。距离诺坎普糟糕至极的下午已经过去整整三天。这三天漫长的如同度日如年，每分每秒都让人如深陷噩梦一般疲惫不堪，而它看上去还远远无绝期，只会越发糟糕。Leo的情况随着时间流逝不断恶化而他束手无策。他知道热潮会让人筋疲力尽，把Omega变得神志不清，敏感脆弱。但Leo从来不会这样。他从没见过Leo这么虚弱无力的样子。

自从少年时代起，Leo就知道怎么处理他的热潮期了。Gerard还记得这个想法在过去相当一段时间里都是荒谬可笑没有必要。那个小个子让他的不安主宰了他自己，让他在热潮时期拒绝任何alpha的帮助。可接受帮助不代表示弱。

不过后来发生的事让Gerard从心底里觉得那些不安感存在价值非常高。当Leo终于接受了一个人，也接受了自己可以被他人所爱，而不是处于那些被人看不起或者当做玩物的念头下，接着一切就被摧毁了。他丢下毫无防备的Leo，迫使他孤身一人，让恐惧在夜晚降临时一遍又一遍侵扰他。

时至今日Gerard还是想将那个男人挫骨扬灰。要是他们在街头相遇，他根本不知道自己会干出什么事。从那以后Leo拒绝让任何一个alpha再靠近他。即使在热潮变得越来越难以处理，他也顽固地摒弃任何有可能帮他减轻痛苦的解决方案，拒绝参与这类争论。

“你该去睡一下。”Masherano以耳语般音量小声说道，眉头紧皱着关切地从厨房走了过来。

Gerard摇摇头背靠回沙发上，揉着眼睛：“我还好。”

“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”Masherano提问说道。“完完整整睡够八小时。”当看到西班牙人睁开眼睛准备扯谎时，他立马又补了一句。

Gerard沉默地捧着了阿根廷人亲手塞他手里的水杯。他把头靠向另一边静静听着楼上传来的声响。他几乎能听见那扇紧闭的木门后的心跳声。

“他一天大多数时候都在睡觉。”他脱口而出。

“大概是身体需要”Masherano补充道，用手盖住一脸的疲倦。

Gerard点点头，感觉胸腔之下心脏阵阵隐痛。令人焦虑的思绪随着疲态越发增多。

如果当时只有他一个人？

如果是一个自制力差的工作人员发现他独自一人进入更衣室怎么办？

 

如果是在他驾车的时候突发热潮呢？

要是一个无名的alpha袭击了他还对他进行标记，就因为他觉得有权这么对一个Omega然后就操了Leo？

“停下”

“什么？”他嘟囔着，他已经感觉到来自他年长的队友的指责了。

“我不需要心灵感应都能看出你已经反应过度了，所以放过你自己，不值得。”

Gerard苦笑着把杯子放在正对着的桌子上。“难道我是唯一一个因为这事差点吓死的人吗？”他原本只是想发下牢骚，却克制不住地提高了嗓音又迅速停下来，竖起耳朵静静听着确认他没有吵醒Leo。 当他能听到Leo柔和的呼吸声，和缓的心跳时，他叹了口气。

“我也很担心，”Masherano没有介意Gerard的意有所指继续说话。“你和那孩子一起长大，你比任何人甚至他本人都更了解他”他叹了口气用温和的口吻说着：“你很早就和Leo是朋友了早过——那个混球毁了他。你就看着那个傻叉上一秒对着Leo许诺，下一秒他就把他抛之脑后。”他能听到他字里话间的愤怒：“你超强的保护欲是这么多年确保Leo远离伤害的城墙。他也许总是在抱怨这点但每个人都知道，他从心底里感谢你在他身边守护他。”

“但我没做到！”Gerard突然打断他的话，怒火冲破了表层。“他就在楼上生不如死，而我却操他妈的一无是处。”

“事情已经超出控制了，你必须学会去接受它，不然迟早它会压垮你的。”Masherano严肃地告诫着他。“楼上是什么情况。”他说着，对着楼梯的尽头点了点。“已经完全超出我们能力范围了，你要知道，没有人能够去制止它，没有人。”

Gerard卧倒在沙发上，撅着嘴，双臂交叉在胸前。“你和我都心知肚明，他目前经历的不仅仅是一个寻常的热潮期。”

Gerard恼怒地喷了口气。他让那个混账玩弄了他的Leo，就因为他觉得那傻帽对Leo来说不错，他会照顾好Leo让他开心。

然后他做了完全相反的事。对于结合，绑定还有生育这些事，Leo从最初的不安转变成了漠不关心，嗤之以鼻。

老天他想把那个混球碎尸万段，毁尸灭迹。

一想到Leo的余生都会孤身一人，他的悲伤就可以持续到世界的尽头。如果有谁值得被爱被呵护，那人绝对就是Leo。Gerard不介意把余生的时间都拿出来说服宽慰Leo，这个世界上会有人爱他，爱到超过他的想象。

“经过这么多年，他也许找到那个人了。”Masherano突然接上他的想法说出口就像他能读懂Gerard一样。

“除非我死了。”Gerard干脆利落，神情严肃的开口。

“拜托！”Masherano生气地喊道。 “你了解并信任那个人”

“是啊，但这不足够说服我把Leo亲手交给他。”

自从Neymar推测Cristiano是Leo注定的另一半后，Gerard已经拒绝了不下百次。“我不会再重蹈覆辙了。”

他甚至没胆量再去想象万一Leo要是再次遭受背叛，Cristiano像上一个混蛋一样拍拍屁股走人之后会发生什么。Leo的私人生活不会是唯一被毁灭的东西。Cristiano在足球界与Leo并驾齐驱。如果Cristiano同样摧毁了他的世界，Leo怎么可能再去享受生活。

Gerard不会也不可能让这事发生。上一次他没能保护好Leo，这种事绝不会再发生了。

介于Leo也不愿意让另一个alpha靠近他一点点，所以Cristiano有可能是他注定要与之共度一生的唯一。

 

他甚至没有意识到他已经在打瞌睡，直到他感到一只坚定而温柔的手摇晃着想要叫醒他。他低声咕嘟着，伸出一只手来保护他的眼睛不受阳光的影响。

“怎么了？”他的声音充斥着起床气带来的不满。

“醒醒。”

他眯着眼睛抬头看向Masherano。 他伸出手靠向下巴用手背捂着打哈欠。他坐起来，身体仍然困意满满。他不知道自己睡了多久，但他确实还没完全从筋疲力尽中恢复过来。他显然需要休息，所以为什么Masherano决定打破他本人的建议，在Gerard休息的时候弄醒他。 然后一个想法突然出现，恐慌在他内心中飙升。

“Leo，Leo在哪？他还好吗？”他在大声尖叫前就已经从沙发上一跃而起背对着Masherano。

“他没事。他醒来的时候有点低烧，但他足够强壮去自己洗澡，然后我给他做了吃的，让他喝了大量的水，现下他又睡着了。”

Gerard脱力地躺回沙发上，一只手盖在脸上试图抓住困意的尾巴。

“你没事吧？”Masherano担忧地紧皱眉头。

“嗯，当然。我睡了多久？”

“还没久到我满意。”Masherano抓着后脑说道。

“那你现在叫醒我是为什么事？”

他看上有点紧张拿捏不准。Gerard狐疑地眯起眼睛。Masherano从来不会因为任何事任何人紧张。他就从来没有对他紧张地说过话。

“怎么了？”他没法再干坐着。

又出什么事了？

“Neymar来了”

他深吸了一口气认出了待在厨房的Neymar，还有Iniesta的气味——有那么一刻那个味道安抚了他，但是空气还有一种气味。在他半睡半醒的大脑里，它闻上去很熟悉，Gerard用了很久来回忆那个气味。可能是因为那个味道不该在这么几米的范围，它应该是在几公里之外才合乎逻辑。

他的身体不由地绷劲了，鼻翼张开，咒骂着从沙发上起身。怒气冲冲的朝着厨房快步走去，Masherano跟在他身后。

“我简直不敢相信，在我明确告诫过你不要轻举妄动，你居然还搞这么一出！”

Neymar和Andres在Gerard怒火满满冲进厨房时，本来在进行一场深层的谈话。巴西人嘴角上扬露出的微笑随着高个西班牙人冲进来迅速从他年轻的脸孔上消失了。

“你疯了吗？”Gerard朝着他大吼向前走了两步逼近Neymar。

“冷静点，Geri”Andres快速地挡在了Omega和一个愤怒的alpha之间。

“不要命令我冷他妈的静！”Gerard高声吼着，尽他所能忽略气味传出来的源头，Neymar两手间拿着的东西。

“我早就告诉你了！我会去拿这个！”Neymar替自己辩护。

“然后我告诉你不准，别！”alpha大声的斥责让巴西人立刻闭上了嘴。尽管他是个坚强又奔放大胆的人，但他始终是一个Omega，现在还要面对一个烦躁的alpha。一个非常高大的人。

“我说了冷静点。”Andres严厉地对着自己的队友。他可能只是一个普通的beta但他不会像个Omega一样因为alpha的愤怒退缩。

Gerard想继续争论，眼睛刺痛，怒火在他体内不断涌起。

“他在受罪，我只是想要帮上忙。”Neymar虽然身体向后缩着但他的眼神大胆迎了上去。

Gerard讨厌成为一个恐吓Omega的家伙，不管对方是什么性别如果有谁违反命令他都会掉头走人懒得理会。 

但这次他却留了下来：“然后你就异想天开地觉得把罪魁祸首的东西带给他是个好主意？”

“这主意不错。”Msherano站身边说道。“只有他的味道可以让Leo在热潮里稍微喘口气放松下，你也知道。”

“我不在乎”Gerard转向面对阿根廷人。“我不会让这东西靠近他”他咬紧牙关啐了一口。

“就事论事”Andres用坚定不移地声音说：“我知道为什么你这么心烦意乱，我也是，可是如果这衣服可以帮他轻松些，那就给他。”

Gerard已经准备好张嘴反驳，但Masherano直接给了他一下。

“我听见了。”Masherano宣判道。

Gerard不明所以地望着他。

“有一天晚上，他的味道太强烈了把我弄醒了。他的信息素散发着强烈的痛苦和悲伤；他的绝望显而易见。我听到了他的声音。他呼喊他的方式，一下是alpha一下是Cristiano。你可能不喜欢这件事，但他大概是这个世界上唯一可以带走Leo的痛苦并结束它的人。”

Gerard迟疑着，思绪回到了前夜。人不会突然呼唤一个alpha的名字，除非对方是你命中注定的alpha。Leo喃喃低语Cristiano名字的方式……Gerard想不到上一次他听到有谁的声音听上去如此破碎……他知道大家说的是对的，他在一场必败之仗里挣扎。

可他不能放弃。

Leo值得他坚持。即便眼下，他们确实没有更多的选择了。

“Andres。”Gerard无奈地坚持着：“我不能……当他重新做回自己，他会恨这事的。”

“我们会一如既往一起面对的。”Iniesta保证道，把手掌落在他的手臂上。

他点点头，尽管他的每一根神经都在抗拒他即将要做的事情。Andres叹了口气，转过身来，对Neymar点头表示达成一致。巴西人还有点犹豫。他迟疑地走到Gerard身边，慢慢地镇定下来。尽管Gerard憎恨自己对他大喊大叫，虽然他也有权利那么做，可他还没心情去宽慰对方。不过巴西人一定已经闻到了他不会再对他发火的味道，因为他更加自信地昂着头向他走来。他抬起一只手，拿起白色的球衣，挂在微颤的指尖。

Gerard因为空气中那股由汗水，草的汁液组成的强烈气味不由地皱起鼻子，对方的信息素结结实实冲击到他。

“我找Sergio找一件给我。”Neymar在Gerard别扭拿着衣服时跟他解释。“他之前穿过这件……”

Gerard心不在焉地点点头，走出厨房，头也不回的走上楼梯。他忽视了背后关心的数道眼神直到他转身消失在转角。

他平缓的心跳声告诉Gerard，年纪小一点的男人还在深度睡眠中，但他清楚这个状态不会持久，很快他就会哭着醒过来，高热会又一次缠上他。一进门他就随手关上了门。他试图屏息阻止Leo香甜的气味窜进鼻腔。他张开嘴巴呼吸。虽然他已经绑定了，可他毫无疑问是个alpha同时Leo是他最好的朋友。他不敢保证自己的毅力有多坚定，当Leo此时此刻泪眼摩挲，苦苦哀求他标记自己，等着他结束自己的痛苦，他能否狠心拒绝。

但这不该是他或者任何人用强迫手段去帮助Leo。他需要在作出决定时保持大脑清醒。

他在熟睡着的Leo身边就近坐下忽略那些散落在床上的性爱玩具。他停止不了的用眼神仔细检查Leo。他看上去瘦了，因为热潮不断消耗热量和能量。苍白的肤色和脸颊明显的红晕形成鲜明的对比。

上帝！他看上去就是破破烂烂一团糟。

Gerard温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，俯身亲吻他的额头。热度一点点开始上升，指腹之下的皮肤渗出汗水。

 

Gerard瞪着手中的球衣，Ronaldo几个字看上去罪孽深重又气势汹汹。

他讨厌这个味道，可Leo似乎对此持不同看法。Leo的鼻翼抽动了下，眉头纠结，不明所以。然后他睁开眼睛，瞳孔张大眼神狂热。最初他看了下Gerard然后目光向下看向球衣，当Gerard不情愿地将布料递过去，他发出一声破碎的呜咽。

在他面前发生的场景深深印入Gerard的灵魂。他看着Leo慢慢地把衣服弄得乱七八糟，然后把脸埋进衣服里，深深地吸了一口气。呜咽声从他小小的身体里发出，他的脸深深地埋在球衣里，把衣服紧抱在他裸露的胸前。

Gerard认为这是他离开房间的信号。 离开这栋房子。他们该走了。 现在他“在这里”，他们的气味和存在只会混淆扰乱Leo。 Gerard知道Leo可以得到片刻休息。

随着最后一眼，留在他脑海里的是那个男人流着泪抽噎的面容，他退了出去关上房门。


	8. Neymar

章八：Neymar  
Neymar无法克制地呻吟着，当他的alpha正在大开大合的操弄着他。他被对方的阴茎凶猛地一次又一次顶开。空气中弥漫着汗水，信息素，它们的气味混合在一起，驱使着Neymar愈发神志不清。  
“我不能——”他在又一记大力顶弄里，哭喊着叫了起来，双手绞紧床单。  
James俯下身，贴近他汗湿了的脖颈，低语。  
“为了我射出来，Omega”同时咬住了他制造的标记。  
Neymar的高潮来得猛烈而迅速，他尖叫着射了出来，精液溅在了身下床单。James轻轻舔舐着刚刚咬出来的血迹。Neymar心满意足地承受着alpha压在身上的重量。当James从他身体退出着手清理时，他不满地在哼哼唧唧。James给了他一个吻安抚他，把脏毛巾丢到地上重新用大勺子抱小勺子的姿势从身后抱着他。  
“你还好吗？”James嘴唇贴着他的脖颈呢喃道。  
Neymar困意袭来享受着伴侣身上传来的热量，尤其是在随着汗水蒸发后带了一小点寒冷。他握住了James的手让两人手指交缠在一起感受着内心深处复杂缠绕的感情。他没法装作失忆，他的alpha明天就要动身返回马德里，他的心为此隐隐作痛。他知道这就是他们的生活但这不代表分离会变得容易接受。然而他摇了摇头，拒绝再去深想。他只想在最好几小时好好享受他们在一起的时光。  
一阵让人舒适的宁静后，James轻轻摩挲着他的腹部。  
“宝贝，我可以问你一些事情吗？”他的声音听上去十分犹豫。  
“当然，说吧。”  
“那个……他怎么样了？我是说，他还是……”  
“在热潮里？没有，他应该今天去参加训练了。”Neymar回答道。  
“你不确定？”  
Neymar沮丧地叹了气。James立刻紧紧抱住他，在他肩膀留下一个歉意的吻。  
“因为显而易见的原因我没法留在他家。”Neymar解释道，他的alpha紧抱着他给了他讲下去的力量。“我是一个Omega，他的情况对我造成的生理影响比其他人都要严重的多，所以最好的办法就是我离开，即使我恨这个决定。”  
“我肯定他能理解的。”James一边说着一边用鼻尖蹭着他的标记。  
“我知道他会的，但那还是很让人心烦。”Neymar小声嘟囔着他的难过。“通常我都会留下来以防万一他需要我，但这次的热潮……跟以往大不一样，即使只是留在那儿都是一个大写的禁止。只有alpha才可以待在那里，Gerard，Masherano和Suarez都在。还有Iniesta和Sergio也在，介于他们是beta还是Leo的好友。”  
James理解的点点头，膝盖顶进Neymar两腿之间，将他抱得更紧。  
“James”Neymar呜咽起来，眼泪从眼角滑落而出。“他……他一个人独自承受着痛苦。我想我快要疯了，每一次我在空气中闻到他散发的信息素感知到他的情绪。我知道这可能显得我很自大，可我希望我能有办法带走他所有的痛苦，与此同时我也庆幸我不孤单。”他恍恍惚惚的脑海里只存留着Leo哭泣的面容和尖叫的记忆。  
该死的荷尔蒙！  
Alpha发出了一声低吼，声音从身后传来，让他的心重新落回到正轨。他感觉到alpha的指甲嵌进了腹部的皮肤，牙齿用力咬住他脖子上的标记。Neymar因为对方纯粹的保护欲和占有欲不禁呻吟。  
“你永远都不会经历那种事。”他用力抱住他，含着Neymar耳垂说：“你是我的，你不会变成孤身一人，我保证。”  
Neymar急切的点点头，最初由悲伤组成的眼泪随着他转身投入伴侣的怀抱得到了纾解。他热切地搜寻着对方的嘴唇，两个人在亲吻中交换着呼吸，那瞬间近乎永恒。

等Neymar回到训练中心，他立刻就闻到了他。草莓的甜味中带着香草清甜的香味。他都不知道自己能跑这么快。他推开拦在路上的工作人员，有些人在旁露出善意的笑声，其余的心领神会的摇摇头。他飞奔着，空气中还混杂着许多其他的味道，但只有那一种获得了他全部注意力。当对方系好鞋带时，他终于从更衣室冲进了训练场地。  
他眯着眼睛看着眩目的太阳，伸出手来保护他的眼睛。

“哎呦，何德何能我们又能见到你伟大的身姿。”好几声大笑起伏响起。  
Neymar完全不在意Gerard的揶揄还有Luis那个大屁股混蛋的笑声。他的注意力全在他们中间那个小巧的男人身上。Neymar朝他微笑，心脏因为强烈的爱意而激动着，最终化成了一个紧张的微笑。他慌乱笨拙的冲过去，不小心踩到阿根廷人。他伸手把对方从地上拉起来锁进怀中，如同进球之后的庆祝一般欢腾。他亲吻对方的脸让对方咯咯笑起来，抱怨着说好痒。  
“你是想要闷死他吗？”Gerard调侃地问道。  
Neymar朝他吐舌头。这个举动很幼稚但谁在乎，开心嘛。  
Leo露出和善的笑容，揉弄着他的头发。  
“我也很想你。”  
Neymar无法相信自从他们最后一次见到彼此只过了一周半的时间。 Leo看起来很正常，除了他眼睛下面的黑眼圈和脸颊上不自然的苍白。 他确实减轻了一些体重，这本应该是正常的，但这对年轻人来说是不合理的。  
哨音响起紧接着的训练指令戳破他们的小泡泡。他们像初生的小动物挤在一起；Neymar的目光紧紧黏在阿根廷人身上。  
“你感觉怎么样？”几分钟后他问道。  
“目前而言好多了。”他幽默地笑了笑。  
现在他有机会好好看Leo，Neymar可以清楚看见他嘴唇起皮，眼角堆积着新生的细小皱纹。当然不能漏了他的气味。他闻上去还是很棒但甜中带苦。  
他在伤心。  
天啊，他当然会难过。他怎么会好呢？  
“这对他来说怎么样？Neymar在早上吃饭的时候问James。  
James看上去有点忧虑，像是不确定该不该和Neymar分享那些消息。他可以理解对方为什么犹豫。就在他想开口让James忘了提问，James终于说话了。  
“我也不太清楚目前的情况。”他顿了一下：“他看上去很失落，又时时刻刻绷着根弦，最轻微的事情都会让他心烦意乱。有时他也会感到痛苦和愤怒，这让人很困惑。”  
Neymar点点头，为Cristiano感到担忧。他们可能不是朋友，但不难想象他现在的心情一定很煎熬。知道自己的伴侣正在遭受折磨，却离对方千里之远。而且还要担心Omega拒绝他的可能性。如果他意识到这个潜在问题。  
“为什么你看上去像是有人杀了你的小狗？真有人杀你小狗啦？” Rafinha在桌子底下轻轻地踩了他一脚。  
“嗯？啥？才没有！”Neymar咕哝了几声不住的叹息，无精打采地来来回回拨动他的肉丸。  
“那你又怎么啦？”  
“因为Leo啊，我想要帮忙但不知道怎么做才好。”他嘟囔道。  
Rafinha打量了他片刻然后转头看向了坐在自助餐区另一端的Leo他们。Leo和Gerard看上去被Luis说的话逗得哈哈大笑。Neymar受到Gerard欢乐的大笑也露出了笑容。自那天在诺坎普发生的事情，Geri看上去就不像以前那样无忧无虑。  
“在我看来他还可以。至少比之前好。”半晌后Rafinha下了判断。  
“我知道”Neymar恶狠狠地说：“可你难道闻不到他很难过吗？”  
“毋庸置疑他在难过。”Rafinha叹了口气。“他还有点想不明白，迷失，但考虑到他面临的处境这些情绪出现是理所当然的，只要给点时间都会好的。”  
直到下一次热潮。  
“你提供了……那件球衣。”Rafinha指出那个事情。“那是我听到最好的主意。”  
Neymar感觉一阵暖意席卷了他。他为自己想到的办法感到自豪，通过Cristiano穿过的衣服让Leo得以得到属于他alpha的一小部分，最低限度帮助他度过热潮。  
“可是我也感到有点对不起他”Rafinha对话里的担忧没做掩饰。“在这件事以前，他就不让任何alpha接近他。现在他的身体背叛了他，大嚷着想要就是他，无意冒犯，但他渴求一个独一无二的人共度此生，这样对他来说太残酷了。我不是对Ronaldo有偏见，我确信Leo也是这样。但我想我有点理解为什么利奥不想让你知道......“”  
Neymar僵硬地点点头。 他当然知道这一点。 他想知道所有这些混乱会如何收场。 只有一点是肯定的，会有更多的人受伤。


	9. Leo

章九 Leo

Leo发自内心希望每个人能停下用同情的眼神看他。他确实是经过了一个难熬的热潮期。他是有点大病初愈后的不适，但每个人经过他身边的眼神，就像他是玻璃做的一样小心翼翼，不停问他有没有哪里不舒服，需不需要什么帮助。Leo明白他们只是想要帮上忙给予支持，他也很感谢大家的关心，但他真的不需要特殊待遇。因为他们表现得他像是一块蜜制成的糖果，用截然不同的态度对待他，都只是进一步证明事情已经有翻天覆地的变化。。

他又不是傻瓜，一无所知。

事态已经不一样了。

有些事永远的改变了。也许就是这一点让他们同情他？

庆幸的是关系亲厚的友人都理解他需要平常的对待，他们没有一个人来不停对他嘘寒问暖，或者谨慎小心地在他身边徘徊。他们还是照常的接触他，玩弄他的头发，一旦在训练中进球就冲过来超长时间紧紧拥抱他庆祝。他听之任之由得他们开心。老实说，他真的需要他们保持这种作风。他渴望碰触，虽然内心深处在咆哮着他们不是他为之联系的那个人，不过他屏蔽了它。

那是训练的第二天，而翌日会有一场联赛。他被医生传唤去医务室。Leo停留的时间足够大家回家了——阿根廷人花了大半天时间去说服Gerard，他完全有能力驾车回家。西班牙人要他保证一回到家就要立马打电话给他保平安。Leo的心因为过强的保护欲而发酸，脸颊因为笑太多都要抽筋了。

 

Leo慢吞吞地踱步去到医务室。他知道这次谈话围绕的内容；这不仅仅是为了明天的球赛拿最后一个通过证。他已经开始忧心忡忡了。

他在关着的门前停了下来，踌躇半天后他叹气伸出手，轻轻地敲了一下。

“进来。”

医生微笑着从文件堆里抬起头。他合上了手中的报告将它们摆到一边，全副身心放在了病人身上。Leo不自在的缩了下身子。他一周半以前也做过这个凳子，但回想起来就是如此难堪的不同。

“你感觉如何？”医生如同一名父亲般友好的问道。

“还不错，我觉得。”

他点点头打开标着Leo名字的文件。他花了几分钟浏览了下情况才摘下眼镜。他棕色的眼睛似乎能看穿Leo，让他感觉到坐立难安。

“Leo，听着，我知道你完全不想谈论这事，但我们避不开这个话题。”

“我们不能晚一点再谈吗？拜托，”当医生开口打算说话时，Leo立刻恳求道：“我几天前才恢复日常生活，我清楚这件事很重要可是……我现在没心情去谈论它。”

他努力睁大了自己的狗狗眼望着对方。当医生无奈叹气时，他知道自己赢下这场战斗。

“我关心你的状况，介意你的健康。我不能放任你深陷困境”Leo肩膀塌下。医生继续说道：“你最终还是要跟我进行这场对话，你的父母，Gerard还有你的……伴侣。”

Leo虽然显得有点犹豫，但还是点头让步。

“很好。热潮后你感觉有什么影响吗？”Leo很欢迎医生换一个新话题。

“有，我比平时贪吃嗜睡，还需要很多身体接触。”

医生看上去并不意外。“不用担心；这很正常考虑到你的经历。你的身体试着补充回热潮失去的能量。贪睡是因为你的身体还需要恢复，所以在它回到状态前还需要一小段时间。”

在医生冷静的语气中，Leo点头表示理解。“至于身体接触，它只会变得需求更频繁。我希望你能意识到这一点。

Leo对医生不赞同的表情佯装未见，只是点头表示知道了。

 

等他想起要给Gerard打电话时，他刚刚洗完澡出来。他嘀咕着飞快抓起手机。他按下挚友的电话号码，铃声只响了一声就接通了。

“你打的太晚了。”

“嗯嗯，是呀，我忘记了，我很抱歉。”

“你在家里？”

Leo走下楼去，他的肚子在咕咕唱歌抱怨着胃里空空如也。回家前他就跑去餐厅吃了一顿但他还是很饿。

“我还能跑哪里？”Leo不禁翻了个白眼。

“别贫。”Gerard笑起来：“你现在在干嘛？”

他把昨天的海鲜饭取出来，坐在厨房的柜台旁，手里拿着一篮面包。

“吃饭。”

这些天除了睡觉，他几乎都没做什么事。

“医生怎么说？”

“老一套，我可以比赛但是要小心。”

“他有没有……”Gerard语义含糊，显然有点踌躇组织语言。

“没有，就目前来说我还在尽可能逃避那个话题。”Leo一边说着一边用勺吃了一大口饭。

他情不自禁地呻吟到感受食物的美味。所有的东西尝起来都更好，甚至果汁。

这算是这堆破事里为数不多的快乐。

“虽然你会不耐烦但我必须得说”短暂的几十秒过后，Gerard谨慎的开口。

Leo没有立刻回答，还是认真地吃饭，滋滋有味。他一口气喝了一大杯水。然后又埋头消灭他的西班牙海鲜饭。他希望自己可以挂断电话，平静地享受一餐，把这场对话推迟一些。但凡是都有极限。他的身体有需求，这意味着他要作出改变，不然只会越来越糟。尽管他讨厌有人再次触摸他的可能，但他对足球的热爱和健康的在乎足以让他吞下自己的骄傲

“Leo”Gerard叫了他一声：“你是不是生气了？”他叹气感觉自己正在慢慢失去耐心.“你不能指望我可以站在一边旁观你受到伤害，Leo。我有另一个压力更少和作用更好的解决方案，我们可以——”

“别大惊小怪，我没有生气。”Leo带着饭后的满足感望着空空如也的饭碗。

“你没生气？”

“是啊，不过我需要你帮我做一些事在我同意处理这个破事之前。”他严肃地说道。

“百分百没问题，做什么都行。”

“你能帮我联系Ronaldo吗？”

tbc


	10. Cristiano

正文：

“在我们眼前发生的场景就是一个彻头彻尾的悲剧。”  
“那简直是噩梦，可怜的家伙！”  
“我震惊得快说不出话。”  
“我还是不能相信。一切看起来诡异得像是好莱坞的商业大片一样。”  
“我当时的位子离球场不远，甚至闻得到Messi的信息素，真的是超甜。”

当他透过电视荧幕看见那个男人的脸，Cristiano无法控制地从喉咙发出了暗含欲望的沉闷呻吟。他继续观看那震惊一晚的转播，亦或者可以称之为他生活的转折点。世界还沉浸在过去那几个小时带来的冲击中。  
没有人能够理解当时究竟发生了什么，也无一人预料到那件事。Cristiano如同置身于世界最昏暗无声的一角。队医在余下的一周里对他严加要求不准惹是生非。葡萄牙人恨透了坐在板凳席上，一无是处的旁观他的队伍作战。可他选择不去跟队医，教练还有经纪人再起争论。他不想要人群包围在他身边,但想要远离人群这事困难重重。

这次其实连他本人都不知道为什么他迫切需要独处，然而随着接下来的日子发生的事情给了一个强力的解释。  
事情发生时，他正在厨房喝着热茶，突然就从下腹窜上一股热度，霸道却让人迷醉。茶杯从他的指尖滑落，摔碎在地板上碎成无数细片。滚热的液体飞溅到了腿上和几个指头。烫伤的灼痛可能等过夜才会变得明显，眼下腹部的绞痛更为难以忍受。他不得不伸出手靠在墙上寻求支撑，以防他头重脚轻的栽倒在地板上。  
一层薄汗从肌肤的每一寸溢出在身上盖了一层，由脚尖到头皮深层。他如置身火炉，心跳跳动异常狂乱。然而最让人吃惊的是，他的勃起从没如此硬过甚至到了疼痛的地步，这哪像是才过了短短几分钟，更像是他耽溺在一场狂欢中。  
他咕哝了一声，倚在墙上，朝浴室走去。他一到浴室，就打开了花洒，让冰冷的水使他过热的身体平静下来。他一闭上眼睛，那双金色的眼睛就用恐惧和脆弱的表情注视着他。自那天的诺坎普以来，有个声音一直在呼唤他。同样痛苦的抽搐使他无法控制地颤抖。他不在正确的位置，他知道，而且从他身体的反应来看，他也知道。  
“Messi”Cristiano的低叹被淋浴的水声吞没。  
“帮我。”  
一阵刺骨的疼痛袭来像是五脏六腑都整个扭曲翻折一般，让他无力再支撑身体双膝瘫软跪倒在浴室，一时间浴室里回荡着痛苦的喘息。伸出还颤抖不稳的手指握住了充血胀痛的勃起。指尖传来了坚实炽热的感觉。他很快地开始抚摸它，反复的揉弄。他闭上眼睛，这样他就可以继续看着他的眼睛。几分钟的时间却仿若一个世纪之久，但他的身体终于得到释放。他能感受到冷水拍在他燃烧高热的身体，他的大脑开始慢吞吞清醒。他难耐的呻吟着，在松手之前又顺着筋脉撸了几次。然后他重新披上冷静的外衣，努力眨眨眼摆脱挡在眼前的雾气。  
他始终能感受到对方在他心里。在另一端的他也平静了许多，就像是Cristiano的高潮能某种程度上让他放松。Cristiano庆幸就目前而言事情似乎暂时告一段落。

但它没有，这种情况一而再，再而三反反复复发生。在接下来的几天，热潮带来的余热虽然明显微弱却仍不断反扑。一个高效的手活足以让他达到高潮，但他的腰部散发的疼痛并不是他夜不能寐的原因，而是另一个人的渴望和欲求逼迫着他。他没能完全弄懂这事，但他知道对方想要。他渴求着他。  
幸运地是三天之后痛苦终于减轻了。它转变成一种沉闷的刺痛。他时不时能感觉到下腹一阵悸动，皮肤刺痒但还能忍受。  
可这就是问题所在。  
他不讨厌甚至喜欢那种因为想要性爱而引发的身体疼痛，他想要操进一具温暖柔韧的身体，彼此完美契合，操弄他支配对方。他想把自己炙热的阴茎插进对方后穴，进入到他紧致散发着高温的小穴满足自己蓬发的欲望。  
他的心就像是开了一个大洞，源源不断从里面冒出烦躁，焦虑，空虚，无一不诉说着这三天有多糟糕。他既不是个傻子也没有妄想症。他知道自己为什么会有这种感觉。这不是单纯的alpha想要一个omega。这是更深层意义更重要的需求。他有点拿不定主意，也不知道该怎么接受他发现的真相。  
他找到了他的灵魂伴侣。  
他应该欣喜若狂，喜极而泣与他的新伴侣相拥庆贺。告诉对方他为了这一刻等待了多长时间，一直期盼着他们的相遇。告诉对方他有多么渴望闻到他的信息素，将自己的味道与对方融合在一起。告诉他自己梦寐以求想要一个热闹的大家庭。能够有机会去看着他的伴侣怀上宝宝，膜拜着孩子在伴侣的肚子里慢慢长大。  
这些是他脑海里埋藏最深的念头。现在他只感到困惑不解，受伤，孤独。  
他不明白为什么Messi还不联系他。也许是因为他已经没有能力主动打给他。Cristiano时不时会在脑内感受到对方紧绷的神经，辗转反侧。所以他猜测对方可能没有办法拿到手机给他打电话。如果是这种情况，为什么他的朋友没有跟他联系？他们绝对知道自己与Messi是注定的伴侣，Messi需要他帮助自己度过这次热潮，可是为什么到现在还是保持寂静？  
如果过去三天什么行动都没有那Messi毫无疑问会十分痛苦。他需要alpha，需要属于他自己的alpha，Cristiano。  
因为Messi那边的一声不吭彻底毁灭了他接下里几周的心情。他无缘无故的发怒，对着每个人甚至包括他的教练都会毫无缘由的生气。好在没有人跟他计较，跑来骚扰他。看上去他们很理解他的行为并决定给他空间独处只要他能开心。但介于他最近不靠谱的行为和上一次在球场发生的事故，教练决定让他坐在替补席上。Cristiano对这个决策不是特别满意，但他知道这是最好的办法所以他服从了。  
他只获得了二十分钟的上场时间，他没有抱怨。这足够去释放下他积攒的怒意。这多多少少起到了宽慰的作用。再一次感叹生命中拥有足球是超美好的事情，这也是他没有彻底丧失理智的重要原因。同时也是足球改变了他们家庭和他的命运，让他们过得更好。  
不幸的是这对于填满他内心深处的空虚，或者抚平他头脑中的风暴是不够的。他身上的一部分还在痛，而他的挫折开始渐渐转变为愤怒。  
当他比完赛回到家接到Gerard的电话，他整个人都像是被闪电正正的击中。  
Messi想要见他。  
也许他们能够和平共处，而他梦想的生活也不再虚无缥缈遥不可及。  
他曾天真的以为。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

章11：Leo  
“你确定这么做？你知道我们可以直接挂断不理他对吧。”Gerard忍不住又重申了一次。  
“知道啦，没问题的Gerard”Leo翻了个白眼：“他有权知道。”  
西班牙人不敢苟同的点点头。他表情沉重，眉头紧锁。  
“又怎么啦？”Leo躺着双腿交叠，手臂抱在胸前看着对方。  
“就只是……我是alpha”  
“我想我已经意识到了这一点，Gerard”Leo不耐烦地反驳道。“说重点”  
“好吧，我觉得他不会喜欢这个安排。”  
“这倒也不意外。”  
他当然会不喜欢。相反他会因为这事大吃一惊。  
“他是一个alpha。”Gerard顿了顿继续说：“你的alpha，这就让一切更难处理了。”随后他又加上了一个强力的观点：“你要求他为你做的事……非常的艰难，我知道你无意去伤害他但是——”  
Leo背过身子压住了胸腔阻断了空气。用身体语言明确地表示自己不想再继续谈话。胸腔中那颗跳动的心脏因为想到他会让alpha难过甚至愤怒就不由地抽痛。

一小时后，在寂静无声的房子里，门铃响了。Leo一想到离他几英尺远的阿尔法，心跳就加快了。Gerard吻了他的头发，把阿根廷人的手臂从身上移开，走向门口。Leo在沙发上僵硬的动也不动，背对着门，听着脚步声从他身边走开。  
随着房门打开，对方的信息素就迅速包围了他。他不受控制的哼了一声，感受着对方沉稳如大地混合着麝香味的信息素。它笼罩着他，他的身体立刻对陌生而熟悉的气味做出反应。  
“Messi”  
他从来没有听到过他的名字被这么惊叹、喜悦又欲望的低沉声音呼唤过。  
他从沙发上爬起来转过身面对着离他几步之遥的男人。这个距离不过十步之短，却感觉像是几万里之遥。从另一个人脸上的表情看，他没有感觉到任何不同。  
Ronaldo往前走了一步打算消除令人烦躁的距离，但走了两步后他就犹豫的停住了。  
空气中充满了紧张的张力，像是电流在空气里游走，每一个小小的电子都在他身体里窜动，包含着欲望去共享这份情感。Leo心中属于Omega的那部分呜咽着想要冲破水面逼迫他向前走去。  
Leo知道他不应该放纵自己沉溺在那些压抑多年的欲望。他曾发誓他会更好的控制自身需求。但是当Ronaldo发出沮丧的低吼，眼睛闪烁着深沉、炙热的赤红色，身体因饥渴而绷紧时，他再也忍不住了。  
甚至在Ronaldo用嘶哑的嗓音询问前，他就朝他移动。  
“我能碰你吗，Leo？”  
当他们身体接触的一瞬间，Leo的眼泪与呻吟都一起涌出。Cristiano一把抱住他，双臂环绕在他劲瘦的腰上，力道大的甚至让他不得踮起脚配合对方，Cristiano的头埋进了他的脖子。Leo的脚碰着对方的脚尖，脸摩擦着另一个人的脖子，尽可能多地吸入他的气味。Cristiano先是隔着衣服缓缓抚摸着他的背部，然后伸手划入了衣服再没有遮挡的摸上了他的皮肤。随着他的手掌摩挲着他的皮肤，Leo感觉到体液沿着后穴溢出滴落在内裤上。Cristiano一定闻到了它，，因为他紧紧抓住他，修剪整齐的指甲开始扎进Leo柔嫩的腰。  
Leo忍不住磨蹭上对方的身体，还在寻找更多的接触，他的皮肤很快就燃烧起来了。他发出绝望的呜咽声，脸擦着另一个人的脸颊。  
Cristiano抬手探进他的头发用力抓住让他抬起头端详对方。他们的鼻子温柔地凑在一起，呼吸仅存在他们之间留下的小空间里。Leo满怀期待地张开嘴唇，迫不及待想要品尝他的阿尔法。  
然后有人大声清清嗓子，把他们从难分难舍的气氛中扯离。  
Leo心烦意乱地哼唧着，Cristiano不满地冲着制造噪音的主人发出愤怒的咆哮。  
“很抱歉打断你们俩浪漫的邂逅但是……”Gerard不适的朝他们做了个手势，揉捏着自己的后颈。  
Leo眨了眨眼睛抬手遮住了他的眼睛。 他用了一点时间才重新赢回身体的控制权。 他缓慢但坚定地将他的身体从对方的手中扯开。 Cristiano下巴绷着，显然对这个姿势不满意，但他也正在恢复他的思绪。 他的眼睛看起来不那么茫然，而是专注在阿根廷人身上。。  
最终他们之间有足够的空间让Leo正常呼吸并重新获得一部分思考的能力，Leo目光转向Gerard。 西班牙人正站在起居室的入口处，离他们很远，不会刺激到Cristiano。 他做了一个手势，表示“我就待在这里放心”他来到这里，以防事态急转直下。 虽然Leo不觉得Cristiano，这个阿尔法有打算伤害他，但Leo对他和他们在一起的想法感到安心。  
“你怎么样？”  
Leo重新把注意力集中在alpha身上。他尽可能地扯出一个笑容。  
“还行，谢谢你的关心。”他回答道：“你呢？”  
“目前还可以，足以让我来这里。”Cristiano抿着嘴说道。  
他的眼睛变回了平时的棕色但Leo还是不能移开目光沉醉其中。  
“你有没有好好吃东西？你没有脱水吧？你睡得怎么样？”  
Leo根本没法绷着脸不去露出笑容来面对这些问题。他知道这是alpha的天性希望确保Omega万事皆好。他点点头，揉着肚子，Cristiano突然注意到这一动作。  
“我花了大量时间去吃饭睡觉”Leo很坦诚的回答：“不过这真的有一小点让人心烦。”  
Cristiano认同的点头：“这很正常。你的身体正在忙着回复你在——”  
Leo因为那些回忆冷颤了一下。它们正是让想要避免回忆的东西，他只想要站在离他不远的地方，看着他含着爱意的双眼。  
他实在是不想再讨论他的结合热问题，一点都不想。可这也是为什么他需要这次见面。他不能从这胆怯退缩。  
他会做到的。  
“我很抱歉把你拖进这件事。”  
他们异口同声道，在笑起来前盯着对方看了几秒。  
Leo突然意识到这是几周以来他第一次真正感到快乐。  
“没关系，这不是你的错，实际上谁的错都不是。”Leo说道。  
“但是还是不对。”Cristiano那张帅气的脸颊浮现了痛苦，他摇着头：“你一个人承受着孤单和痛苦……我希望——”  
“这就是为什么我需要跟你谈论”Leo介入他的话没有等着听完其余内容。  
Cristiano困惑地皱起眉。Leo发誓他看见微弱的希望从他的眼中一闪而过。他的心不由的抽紧。  
“我想到一个解决方法让我们都少一点痛苦。”他感觉如鲠在喉。  
随着他一步一步解释这个解决方法，Cristiano的表情从困惑演变成了震惊。一等Leo宣布完最后一个字，死寂即刻占据了这栋房子。Cristiano不停眨着眼睛努力想要消化刚刚听到的信息。然后他的眼睛重新有了焦点足以让他看上去有威胁性，周围聚拢着愤怒的火花。  
“你他妈说什么浑话，Leo？！”他终于控住不了的大吼：“你究竟是想做什么？！”  
“这个办法更好解决目前的问题”Leo试着不要在语气中显得胆怯。  
“对谁好？”  
“那重要吗？”  
“那难道不——总之我拒绝”他坚决的反对，下颚线条紧紧绷着，结实的双臂抗拒地交缠在胸前。  
“我不是在请求你的允许。”Leo闭了下眼睛复而又张开了，他的声音感觉上坚定多了。  
他正经历一场大动荡。 他的身体和他的思想正在打斗想要获得胜利。 就像是他的一部分讨厌这样对他的alpha。但他不能让Cristiano走进自己心里。永远不要。 他无法从另一次心碎中恢复过来。 特别它来自于自己职业生涯中遇到的人。  
“我不在乎！”Cristiano的咆哮在房间里回荡。“该死的，我是你的alpha！我怎么能容忍你会和别的alpha度过结合热！”  
“这只是交易罢了，Cristiano”Leo没有耐心的翻了白眼。“他知道自己工作的职责。他不会伤害我。”  
“我说了不准！”  
Leo因为对方大声的咆哮而哆嗦呜咽，尽管他想要为自己辩护却不由的弯下腰表示屈服。  
这个举动一定让alpha冷静下来了，取代吼声无奈地叹气。Leo还是将目光锁在地面就算是他听见对方朝他走来。他颤抖着感觉一双干燥温暖的手掌捧起了他的脸，让他们视线相对。Leo可以看见alpha的眼眸里自己的倒影，感受对方眼里的痛苦，紧绷如弓弦的身体。  
“你不能要求我允许别的alpha碰触你，Leo。”他低声说道手指抚摸他的颧骨。“就算是正常情况这都会逼疯我，更不要提当你变得毫无防备虚弱的时候。”  
他的心因为对方的占有欲而发抖。他的身体颤抖着，拼命地想挤进对方的怀抱里。他的眼角刺痛，让他不得不眨眼把眼泪赶走。他可以看到Gerard在他的视野边缘烦躁不安，想知道他是否应该介入。  
Leo即将开口说出的话语是他此生感觉最难说出的一句话。  
“我也不想要你碰我。”他用破碎的声音含糊的嘟囔道。  
效果立竿见影。Cristiano立刻松手撤走。Leo因为突如其来失去接触，不得不跟自己做斗争避免发出哀鸣。他拒绝看向对方。如果他那么做了，他不确定他是否能保住自己的初衷。它就像是纸糊的房子禁不住风吹，一旦坍塌只会让小个子扑进对方的怀里哭着乞求他的原谅。  
“我没准备好去接受另一个……”  
“我要走了。”Cristiano突兀地打断Leo的话语。  
Leo近乎惊慌地看着他。他不能让他这样离开。他想对他解释清楚。  
“我还没——”  
他无助地望着Cristiano转身大步离开他。Leo忍不住哽咽了一声，对方的步伐短暂的停留了下。有一小会儿，他似乎在考虑回来，Leo在内心下意识地恳求他回来。但随后他摇摇头，迅速振作，重新决定离开这里。  
Leo的视线因为溢出的泪水而模糊，下唇哆嗦感到心脏正在化为碎片。然后有人抱住了他，将他拉入一个坚实温暖的胸膛。他能够闻出Gerard的香水味，可内心深处他寻求着另一个男人。


	12. Gerard

章十二：Gerard  
Gerard目前颇有丈二摸不到头脑的感觉。他可能不是朋友中最聪明的一个，但他显然也不蠢。  
他天真地期望过随着Leo热潮期结束，阿根廷人的状况会渐渐好转。  
当然就身体层面，他确实多好了。对于那些跟他不熟，关系一般的人的眼里，Leo看起来已经完好如初。对他们来说，没有什么不寻常的地方。Leo还是那个传奇的Leo。还是那个只要上场就会被五到七个人防守的恐怖足球运动员，用他的左脚重复成千上百次虐杀行动。  
他照常对每个人笑颜以对，参与聊天，跟Neymar和Luis玩笑打闹。  
但他可是皮看穿。  
他能看透自家竹马。他察觉到每当这个年轻人认为没人在看他时，额头上就会浮现细细的皱眉，唇瓣紧抿。每当他和他们在一起或在球场上时，仿佛过去明亮的小太阳也不由暗淡。   
这些事都不过是微不足道的小细节。没有人有机会发现更别提直言不讳说出来了。  
另一方面即便有人感觉到了不对经，也不能用复数以上的问题去纠缠Leo逼着他直到对方情绪崩溃吐露一切。即使这种保持僵局快逼死他了，他的直觉也告诉他不要强迫Leo给他一些空间。  
这也是他现在正在做的事情，不过他一直把视线放在Leo身上，以防事态恶化。

他不能主动跟Leo讨论那些事，但这不意味着他不会去找少数了解跟他一样了解Leo的人求助。

他极有耐心等着更衣室只剩下他，Andres和Mascherano。后者正准备离开这个地方，然而Gerard立刻叫了他的名字。

“我知道你们今天很累想要回家去找你的伴侣，但我有点事想跟你们商量”Gerard一边说着一边为难的抓着后颈。

两名老将彼此交换了个眼神像是进行了一场无声的交流。

他们的眼神在空中交汇，话语在寂静中传递。

一切尽在不言中。

“我猜这跟Leo有关。”几分钟后Andres提出推测。

“我们注意到他这几天都不像他自己，有时候他虽然身在这里心却不知道飘去哪了。”Masherano补充着，背靠在更衣柜上，双臂环绕在胸前。

虽然之前Gerard就怀疑过他们是否有注意到，但这一刻他没法不感觉到从胸口涌出的热意。他不禁感谢神明每天都存在于Leo身边，因为他知道阿根廷人虽然永远不承认但他需要这种关爱。他找不出话语来形容，他知道即便有天他不在场，Leo也会处在安全中，被照顾得很好。  
Gerard点头：“我不知道该怎么帮上忙。我都没搞懂他为什么看上去那么沮丧。”  
两个巴萨老将又交换了次眼神。  
“什么意思？”Gerard受不了的打断他们俩：“他跟你们谈过了？”  
“没有”他两同时否认。“但我觉得我知道为什么。”Masherano接过话继续说道。  
“你好好想一下，Gerard”Andres示意他冷静下来、“你自己算一下Leo这个状态有多久了”他扬起眉毛盯着对方。  
Gerard皱着眉头看着两个年长者高深莫测的表情努力思索着，然后灵光一现。  
卧槽！该死的！  
我的老天！他怎么不早想到这一点呢？  
“因为有时候你就是太固执，如果那事让你不满意即便递到你面前你也看都不看。”Masherano冷哼一下像是完全知道他在想什么。  
他对于Gerard的瞪视完全无动于衷。  
又一次！  
“你在现场，你知道发生了什么。”Andres沉静地说着。  
他怎么有可能忘记发生的场景。当Leo和Cristiano拥抱彼此时，他感觉到非常不自在。  
并不是从他们身上散发的信息素让他感到不安，而是他自己的行为。他觉得自己在闯入一些私密的事情。  
从某种意义上来说它确实是。  
可是他答应过Leo他会留在那以防万一。这也是为什么自从葡萄牙人走进房间后他就一言不发像个护卫一样待在旁边。当Cristiano扯着嗓子对Leo吼时，他都准备好出手赶人了，然而令人惊讶的是，那个男人并没有像其他alpha一样利用性别优势逼迫Leo屈服。  
Cristiano的行为表现的如同一名绅士。其实这事要是搁他身上，如果Shakria对他说她不想要他，准备同另一名alpha共度热潮，他都不知道自己会作出什么过激反应来。  
Gerard必须承认他挺同情那家伙的。但他有责任去保护Leo。如果再有那种事发生，他一定不会原谅自己。  
“Cristiano不是Lucas，这一点你最清楚。”Andres的叹气将他从沉思里拉了出来。  
“他说的对”Masherano点头：“我们可能不是朋友但我很肯定他是个不错的家伙。他本可以去伤害Leo但他没有。”  
“这个决定不是由我们或者Cristiano来做主”Andres说道：“他喜不喜欢他也并不是问题的关键，归根结底这要看Leo有没有做好准备再一次冒险去接受一名alpha。”


	13. Cristiano

章十三

 

距离那天已经过去了两天。他人生中经历过得最漫长的一天。然而时间虽然已经不可追回可他的心却丢在那里了。他们相处的时间不过尔尔却饱含了太多感情。  
他仍然清楚的记得愤怒支配了全身的感觉，不得不与体内alpha的那一面抗争阻止它对着Omega大叫。  
他忘不了当他转身准备离开时，Leo希望他留下的微小表现。  
他记得他不得不阻止自己返回那栋房子去强迫Omega顺服。  
他知道只需要一次机会，让他的牙齿嵌进Leo柔软白嫩的皮肤，Leo就会完完全全属于他。  
随着一场漫长的比赛结束，他和Sergio两人漫步走向淋浴间准备清洗，Sergio站在他身边突然开口：“这样也许是最好的安排。”Cristiano不解的望过去，对方用尽可能和缓的语气补充：“就是你和Leo。”  
“为什么？”  
Sergio耸耸肩经过还在洗澡的几个球员。“你们就是南极和北极，完全不在一个世界。虽然不该我来说，但你看，这事从哪个方面来看都是彻头彻尾的灾难。”  
尽管他想抗议Sergio是在胡说八道，但他知道对方说的没错。  
全世界都在反对他们。  
他可是Cristiano Ronaldo，对方是Lionel Messi，他们在各自阵营为王，马德里的国王和诺坎普的国王，永远的死对头。他身材高大，体格魁梧，无论走到哪里，都显得威风凛凛，所有这些都与他是阿尔法的性征毫无关系。而他小巧容易害羞，内敛低调。他个性张扬，自信于所到之处人声鼎沸，而他则喜欢独处，总是保持安静，与世隔绝。但那绝不代表他软弱可欺，Cristiano的生命因为那个人而多要付出百分之二十的努力。。  
但因为某些说不清缘由的感觉，他忍不住觉得他们就是彼此生活中缺失的那一部分。他从没憎恨过对方，也不像旁人猜测因为他们激烈的竞争而对他狂热，他从没想过他是什么不可逾越的高山。他不是说那家伙有多吸引他，然而如果要是说他完全没注意对方能多闪耀惹人喜爱那绝对是谎言。当Leo低垂眼帘，因为难为情而双颊染上可爱的粉色；因为进球而被点亮的双眸，熠熠生辉；更不要提当他露出微笑时的面容，酒窝里装满笑意。  
他快速压制住体内alpha的那一面，不要因为脑海中Omega的面容而兴致勃勃嚎叫起来。

当他在厨房为自己做三明治时，他忍不住想知道为什么Leo会想要医疗指定的Alpha来帮助他度过热潮。 Alpha的那一面因为会有别的alpha染指他的Omega而咆哮不忿。 他讨厌承认这一点，但让Leo以那样的方式推开他确实影响到他了。 这与保护照顾自己Omega的alpha本能毫无关系。  
不单单是那样。  
这实际上让他深感困扰，让他试图想出一个合理的理由去解释为什么Leo会拒绝他自己的伴侣。  
伴侣。  
在舌尖跳跃的词语直到现在还是让人觉得陌生奇怪，而现在又加上了一丝苦味的悲伤。  
他的Omega不顾生理反应拒绝了他。一部分的他毫不掩饰的想要Cristiano，那些掩藏在唇舌后的呻吟和渴求，更别说拨开几层衣服直接接触到柔软的肌肤，随着他的指尖颤抖。  
他摇摇头试图赶走那些病态偏激的想法。这完全对解释为什么Leo拒绝他毫无作用。  
然后一个荒谬的主意突然就跳进他的脑子，这主意看上去就是个坏主意但他还是破釜沉舟想试一试。反正他也没什么可以失去的。他需要借口去解释，为什么一周前他毅然决然离开而又重新跑回Leo家门口。

而这个借口很快就凑巧的出现了，Leo在比赛中与西班牙人队球员历经了一次凶悍的身体对抗，他的腿受伤了。

Cristiano搭乘一早的班机去到巴塞罗那。令人惊讶的是，很容易让教练们给了他几天假期。他们没有向他索要细节，这让他感觉松了口气。承认他自己的Omega拒绝他看上去是很简单，但对他来说真的是超级丢脸。有些人看上去很理解他，有些人或多或少地感到困惑。还有一小部分人为Leo作出了辩护，导致Cristiano不必要的心痛。老实说，他们不明白为什么，Cristiano当时没有行动。这就是为什么这次旅行是必要的。  
他对于自己要在赛季中期离开他们感到负罪，但他们足够强大等他回归。  
他的未来基本上就指靠这次出行了；这需要他全副身心投入。


	14. Gerard

章十四：Gerard

“他好点没？”  
“预料之内的生气和受挫”Gerard叹着气盯着路面。  
操他妈的受伤！  
这是Leo最不需要的一件事。就算是没有霉运他都有一堆的问题要处理了。Gerard根本想不通，就这么几周事情能恶化成这个样了，而Leo永远都不该被这么对待。为什么生活执着于去折磨他？  
“我不是问那个，”Shakira说道：“我知道他是什么时候受伤缺席了比赛。我想说的是另一个事。”  
Gerard叹了一口气，转过街角，眼睛仍然盯着地面。  
“我也说不清”过了半晌他才开口。“他在回避那个话题。他说既然Cristiano已经知道他们不可能绑定，事情就会慢慢回归正途的。”  
“是吗，它会好起来吗？”  
他紧紧捏住方向盘以至于手指关节失血发白。他记得在Cristiano离开后他花了好长时间安抚Leo。他是那么心碎无助；即便是那个混球也从来没让Leo露出过那样的表情，Lucas在几年前抛下了他。然后Leo慢慢振作起来，擦干眼泪，舒展肩膀故作镇静的开口：  
“没事了都解决了，没什么要操心的了。”  
他的声音听不出动摇，面无表情。可Gerard又不是什么白痴。那不过一层表象，一个面具目的是为了掩盖他内心深处真实的感受。  
再一次Gerard不曾质疑过Leo是多么坚强的一个人。不管那么多操蛋的事情发生在他私人生活和职业生涯，他都能挺直腰板脚踏实地的走下去。  
现在他唯一能做的就是祈祷不会有更糟糕的事情发生。  
真是一厢情愿。情况随时都有可能会变得更糟。  
然后它发生了。  
第二天训练结束后，就在他走在回家路上时他的电话响了。Leo的头像闪现在屏幕上，他很快就接了起来。

“嗨，Leo。想我啦？这才过了多——”  
“闭嘴”Leo急切打断他：“你能停下来吗？”  
“好的，出什么事了吗”他皱着眉语气不明。明显不对经。  
“Ron……额Cristiano在我这。”

老天才知道他怎么做到没出车祸也没因超速被扣下来。感谢奇迹他全须全尾的站在了Leo家门口，明明还是天气凉爽的时候，汗水却打湿了前胸后背的衣服。  
他没有等很久，Leo就拄着拐杖来开门了。  
“他在哪？”  
Leo偏过头示意：“待在客厅里。”  
Gerard不需要重复第二遍就大步流星的走进了客厅。他能感觉到愤怒如同火山喷发一般从心底涌出，涌上双眼又快速淹没双腿。行李箱的主人看着他，伸展着白色宽松上衣下的肌肉，趾高气昂，带着一种嘚瑟的神气。其他人也许会感到不自在，但绝对不包含Gerard，他知道他为什么在这里。  
“你在这里干什么Cristiano”  
“我来给彼此一个机会”他冷静开口，转过脸望着Gerard背后的男人。  
“他告诉过你，他没兴趣”Gerard没有偏颇的陈述事实。  
“我记得他说的话，Gerard。” 他咬紧牙关说。“但我也注意到，当我触摸他的身体时，他身体的反应。“他抬起头来，眼睛注视着屋子里的另一个人。他棕色的眼睛覆盖着血红的阴影。Gerard听到了Leo口中传出轻柔的喘息声。  
“所以？”Gerard接着说：“他的反应再正常不过。我们讨论的重点从不来不是他的身体问题，而是他真正想要什么，上一次我确认的时候，他作出的决定是选择单身。”  
Cristiano继续看着阿根廷人，带着一种破釜沉舟的气势注视着对方。他放松了四肢，放下了绕在胸前的双手：“他是我的。”  
“Cristiano”  
“我已经说过了，Leo“Cristiano喃喃道，声音变得更加温柔，向前迈了一步却戛然而止，因为Gerard正挡在中间。“我是为了而来，你受伤了，你需要我。”  
“Cristiano我可以照顾好我自己”自Gerard进家以后Leo第一次开口。  
Gerard为Leo的声音里没有颤抖油然而生一股骄傲。这两个人继续相互评估很长一段时间，红色与金色的眼眸倒映着对方。 Gerard翻了个白眼，他觉得自己像是一个入侵者，他可能就是这样的存在。 但是Leo打电话给他，他需要他。  
“听着，Cristiano”他把脸埋入掌心吐气。当发现来自马德里的球员还是执着盯着Leo对他充耳不闻，他加重语气又喊了对方：“Cristiano！你为了Leo不远千里过来真的太体贴了。我很感激你的这份心意，但不好意思Leo不是个小可怜，这里有Neymar，INiesta，Luis和我严阵以待。”  
“哦是吗？”Cristiano冷笑着：“等你们去训练怎么办，等你们都要为联赛赶去另一个国家的时候呢？”  
Gerard干巴巴的闭上嘴，明显被对方抓住了死门。他说到点子上了，该死的正确。每一次Leo受伤，Gerard都打心底里感到痛苦，他会留他一个人，尽管Leo向他保证他没事，他能照顾自己。照顾自己当然没问题，可是他不应该孤孤单单自己待着尤其现在他还带着条骨裂的腿。  
“你知道我说的是对的。”Cristian继续把视线锁在他身上。“我希望你能相信我，让我留下来陪着他。”  
“Geri——”  
“我不会伤害他”Cristiano打断Leo的话认真看着Gerard。“你清楚我不是那种人，否则我们根本不会这样一场对话，你会在进门的一瞬间就冲过来揍我一顿。”  
“我现在也可以成全你”Gerard立场坚定无一丝迹象要后退。Cristiano可能高大威猛，但Gerard没丝毫输给对方。  
这两个人互相盯着对方，谁也不想退缩。Cristiano不会离开的，他眼里燃烧着一团火焰如实说着。但Gerard也抱着同样的念头。  
“Gerard”  
“现在有一点点忙，Leo”西班牙人一边说一边狠狠瞪着葡萄牙人。  
“Pique！”  
Gerard在转身收回目光前无奈的叹了口气。他把注意力放回了年轻男人身上。Leo紧紧抓住他的拐杖，即使在这里，他也能看到他的指关节变得比往常更苍白。 他正在咬着嘴唇，显然正在天人交战。他细细看了Cristiano片刻然后才看向他。那双眼睛含着无言的请求和疲惫。  
“我打电话寻求了你的帮助让你赶了过来”他的声音绷得很紧：“但我改主意了。他已经在这里了，而且根据你告诉我的，他比我还要顽固难缠。”  
“Leo……”  
“就让他留几天吧”  
“Leo，你在说什么啊？”Gerard不明所以的说道。  
Leo长长的叹了气；突然看起来比实际年纪老了好多岁。Gerard感到心脏一阵翻滚的抽痛。他痛恨Leo看起来如此易碎脆弱。他已经准备动手把Cristiano丢出这所房子但是Leo继续柔声说了下去。  
“因为一些不可避免的原因，我不能让事情这么草草结束。我们需要谈谈。私人的”不等Gerard提出反对他就堵上了对方。  
Gerard预见他已经输了这场谈话。他们比他的意愿更需要一场对话。他对他们的处境感到烦躁，但葡萄牙人可能比他还要严重。他看向另一个男人；对方如意料中的把全身心放在Leo身上，连一丝目光都没分给他。至少他的眼睛看起来不再泛红了。  
Gerard伸手折腾着自己的头发不情不愿的抱怨着。他走向那个小个子男人，把对方揽进怀里。  
“会没事的，放心。”  
天啊，别那么说！  
他能闻到对方的悲伤，苦涩的味道混进了对方平时清甜的信息素里。Gerard在怀抱中收紧了手臂，指尖沿着柔软的头发滑下，落到Leo的后颈拢住。当Leo嘀咕抱怨着他快窒息了，Gerard才心不甘情不愿松开手，改为双手捧着他的脸，唯恐多一份力会打碎对方。  
“你确定？”他徒劳的尝试着。  
“嗯，我能应付。”Leo坚持着自己的主张希望自己露出令人放心的笑容。  
不过失败了。  
但Gerard没有拆成对方，对方不需要再多心烦的事了。  
“明天一早我就会给你打电话”他说着话把头转向葡萄牙人附赠着意味深长的一瞥。“只是为了确保所有事都好还有你需不需要我来看你。”  
Cristiano忍不住的翻着白眼但明智的在死亡威胁下不发一言。  
“好吧，小心驾驶，系好安全带。”  
“我会的。”  
他在Leo的额头亲了一下，朝Cristiano投下一个充满威胁的眼神，才转身离开顺手关了门。


End file.
